The 72nd Hunger Games
by MockingjayForever21
Summary: The Hunger Games are bound to be good.  The Capitol's excited.  The tributes are in and the Game has ended.  I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ALL!
1. District One Reaping: Voice and Surprise

**District One Reaping:**

**ZROYA MARKS'S POV**

I wake up.

_You're a coward. _My voice says. There's a voice in my head that tells me what to and what not to do.

"Shut up!" I scream at it. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

_You are a failure._

"Stop it!" I scream, clasping my hands to my ears. My straight, inky black, elbow-length hair flies around and I curl up on my bed.

"Zroya," my twelve-year old sister calls. "You, like, need to get down here."

I roll my eyes.

_You couldn't live without her. You're a coward and a failure. Your parents don't want you to win. You'll die immediately._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. My sister scampers up.

"Zroya, are you all right? Do you want me to call mom?" Valerie asks, painting her fingernails. She's so girly and she makes me want to barf.

"No. I don't _need_ mom," I snap at her. Valerie narrows her eyes and stomps down the stairs.

I get dressed in a tight, crimson red, strapless dress with a black belt. I add a pair of inch-high, black heels.

_You're a girly, frilly princess, just like your sister._

"Good morning," my mom says. She is a past Victor, so she's been training me for these Games since I could walk. My dad trains Careers.

"Hey," I answer.

_You'll die._

_ You'll die painfully._

"NO, I WON'T!" I scream. My mom drops her frying pan in her surprise.

"Zroya, do you need me to get the doctor again?"

"No!" I scream. "No!"

My mom's rushing out the door and I can't say anything because the voice continues to torture me.

_AT THE REAPING..._

"Jamie Lame!" our escort calls out. Not me. A small 12-year old girl begins to tremble.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. This is my last year eligible and I want to make my parents proud.

Gasps emanate from the audience.

"I'm Zroya Marks," I say. I smile smugly and shoot an intimidating, frightening look into the camera.

_You're going to die._

"NO, I'M NOT!" I scream suddenly.

_You're a weakling. That girl has better chances than you do._

"SHUT UP!" I say.

_You have no chance._

"I WILL WIN THE HUNGER GAMES!" I scream.

**KALE MORGAN**

"Wake up," a voice says. I open one eye to find my little brother, Chase. He's thirteen. Many people say he's exactly like me, but I don't really see the resemblance. We sort of look alike, with our short, messy black hair, but mine spikes up in the front. I have dark blue, almost navy, colored eyes. Chase has light blue eyes. I'm muscular, but Chase isn't.

"What is it?" I say groggily. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Chase answers. "But Jenna told me she has a surprise for us downstairs."

Jenna is our ten-year old little sister. She's the sweetest kid you'll ever meet. Everyone in the district adores her.

"Okay," I mumble. We trip down the stairs together. The room is dark, when…

"SURPRISE!"

The lights go on and Jenna rushes toward us, her hair flying out behind her. She hugs us tightly and I smile.

"I hope you'll stay safe," Sam says. Sam is my girlfriend. She has light blonde hair. She has a green eye and a brown eye and fair skin.

"You too," I answer, kissing her.

"Ooooh!" Jenna croons. Sam laughs and I wink at them.

"Happy Hunger Games," Sam whispers quietly.

_AT THE REAPING..._

"I WILL WIN THE HUNGER GAMES!" A girl named Zroya Marks screams. She seems to be a schizophrenic because she keeps talking to herself.

"Alright! Now for our male tribute!" the escort calls out. She fishes for a name and clears her throat. "Chase Morgan!"

No. Not Chase, my younger brother. Impossible. It can't be Chase!

Chase's face is white and his eyes are wide. He shoots a scared, pained glance at me.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I squeak. I clear my throat and try to shut off my emotions. I hope I look calm, because my heart is racing inside.

"Wonderful!" the escort smiles brightly. "And what's your name?"

"Kale Morgan," I say, glancing at my best friend, Zach. His dark brown eyes are wide with fear. I then look at Sam. She's horrified, her hands to her mouth.

"No!" she whispers. I give her a single, antagonized look and walk up to the stage.

_I'm sorry, Zach. I'm sorry, Sam. I had to save my brother._


	2. District Two Reaping: Sure Victors

**District Two Reaping:**

**TERRANA "TERRA" STONER**

I just finish brushing my dirty blonde hair when I hear my best friend, Breah.

"Terra," she's saying. "Terra, you home?"

"Yeah, you dimwit," I snap.

"You don't have to snap," she says, entering my house like it's her own.

"Yes, I do," I answer her impatiently. "You should _know_ that I'm home."

"Okay, look. I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Terra," Breah says, fingering my past-shoulder length hair. "Are you going to volunteer for the Games?"

"It's only natural," I answer, swatting her hand away. "I'm a Career. I HAVE to. I'm 17 and it's my second-to-last chance to get in the Games."

"I know," Breah says. "But it'd be torturous to watch you -" She breaks off.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DIE?" I scream at her. Breah starts and falls onto the floor. She scoots away from me, her eyes wide. I glare down at her, furious.

"No, Terra, I meant… I didn't mean… but…"

"Forget it!" I shout. "Leave my house!"

"But… Terra!"

"LEAVE!"

I have to admit I am pleased when Breah is running away, her arms flailing around in fear.

_AT THE REAPING..._

"Leena Crane!" our escort shouts. I growl. Not me.

A fifteen-year old girl's bottom lip trembles. She begins to walk up, her steps rigid, when I speak up.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone stares at me and I raise an eyebrow, like, "_What're you looking at? Hmm?"_

Everyone stops staring.

"Excellent!" the brainless escort says. "What's your name?"

"I'm Terrana Stoner," I answer, my expression cool and confident. "And, for those who don't know me, I'm the soon-to-be-Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games."

**VINCENT LUNARIS'S POV**

"Vincent," my mom whispers in my ear. I open one eye and smile at her. She smiles back and kisses my cheek.

"Mom!" I complain, trying to wipe her kiss off my fair skin.

"It's just a kiss!" she complains, stroking my black, spiky hair.

"But I'm volunteering for the Games!" I say. "I can't say my mom kissed me on the cheek this morning!"

"You don't have to tell anyone!" my mom counters.

"UGH!" I say, wiping off any remains of the kiss.

"Fine, just get up. Dad is making breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Eggs."

"Cool."

My mom leaves and I bull on a black hoodie with matching jeans and sneakers.

When I go down the stairs, my dad is standing there, a sickeningly bright smile on his face.

"My boy's going to the Games!" he says excitedly. I roll my eyes and sit down heavily to eat breakfast.

_AT THE REAPING..._

The escort's reading a name and it isn't mine. In fact, I don't even really remember what it was. All I remember is that the boy began to cry. I step forward.

"I volunteer," I say, pretending to be totally bored. "I'll go to the Games."

"Great!" the escort says. "Two volunteers today! What a great reaping! Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Vincent Lunaris," I answer. I glare at the girl, Terra, who said SHE was going to win. "And I will be the Victor this year."

Author's Note: For some insane reason, wasn't letting me put a line of asterisks to make a line break. My line breaks were deleted. That's why my story was confusing.


	3. District Three: Silence and Hiccups

**District Three Reaping:**

**SELENA "SEL" YODIS**

"Sel!" My father, Jon, wakes me up and I blink open my icy blue eyes. "Wake up. Today's the r-r-reaping."

My heart aches. My dad loves me very much and always makes sure I'm all right. He is what most of my friends call "the ULTIMATE dad", whatever that means.

"Thanks, dad," I say. He smiles and me and says something about fruit. I nod, still groggy, and get dressed. I put on a knee-length, sky blue dress with black flats and a thin black headband.

"Sel!" my father yells up. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks," I answer. I get off my bed and hurry over to the table. A little bowl of washed fruits lay on the table.

"Since today's the reaping," my dad chokes out. "I also invited Marley, Jenna and Abbie to have lunch with us."

Marley Isker is one of my three best friends. She's a tall, sarcastic blonde who is kind of a negative thinker. She never truly means what she says, though.

Jenna Carlisle is the nicest girl in school. She's incredibly patient and never gets mad. She doesn't make a good running partner, though, because she hates to run. I, on the other hand, enjoy running and I'm pretty fast.  
Abbie Yulger is an impulsive redhead who disobeys the rules all the time, even though she never tries to.

"You're the best, dad," I say. I finish up my breakfast and wash my dishes.

"I know," my father answers. When I leave, I can feel his sad gaze on my back, just hoping I won't get chosen to go to the Games.

_AT THE REAPING..._

"Oh, Selena!" one of the more popular girls at my school say as she fingers my hair. "Your hair is so beautiful!"

"Thanks," I reply, trying to get away from her. I suppose my hair is pretty. It's long and dark brown with natural red highlights.

Then I hear someone crying. I walk over to the sound and find Jenna, my best friend, sitting in the corner of the reaping place, sobbing.

"Jenna," I whisper, bending down to her level. "What's wrong?"

"What if I get chosen?" she whispers, her shoulders moving up and down uncontrollably.

"You won't," I say. "I mean, you _probably_ won't. Your name has only been in there five times, right? We're sixteen years old, so you should be fine."

"No," she murmurs. "My name's _not _only in there five times. My family has gone broke! I had to get ten tesserae this year!"

"Oh, Jenna!" I embrace her, letting her tears run onto my dress. "It's all right."

"No," she whispers. "No, it's not."

"Ladies first!" Carla Susse, the escort, squeaks. "Selena Yodis!"

My jaw drops. This can't be happening!

"Sel!" my dad reaches his hand toward me. I gently hold his hand for a moment, but let go and float up to the stage in a stupor.

"Are there any volunteers for Selena?" Carla Susse asks.

And silence reigns the district.

**SPARKZ BELL**

I wake up and stretch my tired muscles. My stomach growls but I pay no attention to that. I'm always hungry.

"Sparkz," my mother calls gently. I close my eyes for a second, relishing the wonder of darkness, when a sudden burst of energy makes me jump up.

"Coming," I say. I get dressed and run down the stairs.

"Sparkz," my mother says. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

She brushes back my blond and black hair and whispers, "I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

"Good morning," a small voice whispers. I turn around to see my best friend, Blaize.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Good luck," he whispers to me.

"Thanks. You too."

_AT THE REAPING..._

"Are there any volunteers for Selena?" Carla Susse asks the audience.

Silence. I gaze at the girl. She's quite pretty.

"Dad," I see her mouth moving. "Daddy."

I look away, feeling sorry for the girl.

"And now for our boy tribute!" Carla says excitedly. I hold my breath. _Not me. Not me. Not me._

"Sparkz Bell."

I exhale quickly. Suddenly, I get the hiccups and I blush.

"Sparkz Bell?" Carla asks, confused.

"Here," I manage, maneuvering myself to get out of the crowd. "I'm here."

"Excellent!" Carla clasps her hands together in a strange excitement.

I swallow my hiccups and look out to the crowd.

_Goodbye, momma. Goodbye, Blaize. Goodbye, life. I'm going to the Hunger Games._


	4. District Four: Spoiled and Volunteering

**District Four Reaping:**

CORAL SHEEMS POV

I wake up and glare at my alarm clock, which is ringing insistantly.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at it, slapping it on the side. I get dressed in a short, purple dress. There are sequins on the bodice and chiffon on the bottom.

"Coral!" my father calls me. I run over to him and hug him tightly. "How's my girl?"

"Hungry," I answer, pouting. He runs over to the stove and begins to cook.

I've got everything I've ever wished for growing up. I'm only 15, but I have more stuff than most of the girls in my district.

Suddenly, my dad drops to the ground, convulsing.

"Dad!" I scream, rushing to him. When he gets up, he pushes me away.

"Get away!" he hisses. "Get away!"

I tremble and run to go get his pills. With a trembling hand, I pick them up and pry his jaws open. I stuff a few of the pills down his throat and make him swallow. Soon, he stops. The fury goes out of his eyes and he drops to the floor, weak.

My dad has been in the Hunger Games. He's trained me in all different ways to kill since I could walk. I'm his only pride and joy and I love him more than I love anyone or thing. He has taught me every trick he has up his sleeve.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispers, trembling. I shake my head and take a few steps toward him. He hugs me and begins to cry.

"I'M SO UPSET!" my mother slams the door open.

"What's wrong?" I turn around and sit on my dad's lap.

"My social rating has dropped and it's because of YOU!" she shouts.

"Mom!" I say. She's a vain and prideful woman. She doesn't care about us, but her social standings.

"You be _quiet_," my mother snaps. "You'll be quiet NOW!" Her hand goes up to slap me, but my dad intervenes in time, taking the blow for me. I look away.

_AT THE REAPING..._

"Coral," a girl whispers. I whip around and glare at a small, unpopular girl.

"What?" I snap. She recoils and sniffles.

"I wanted to know… how are you so popular?"

"None of your business, _short stack_," I shoot back. The girl shies away just as the escort, Deese Wheat, jumps onto the stage.

"Good morning, District Four!" she screams. "Happy Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

I roll my eyes.

She reads the name out. "Terassa Livanew."

The girl who bothered me begins to cry.

"I volunteer!" I say immediately.

I can't wait for the Games to begin.

JARED "J.Q." QUINN'S POV

I wake up and feel a sudden sense of dread. I blink hard, trying to get myself awake. I stagger over to the bathroom and brush my short bronze hair. A lot of people say it's – and I quote – "perfectly messy".

I blink hard again, and, when I open them, my dark gray eyes bore into me. My arms are muscular and my shoulders are broad.

I'm stumbling down the stairs when I realize why I'm so jumpy: today is the reaping.

"Good morning, Jared! How's my handsome boy?" my mother chimes from the kitchen.

"Fine," I answer, blushing a little. My mom thinks I'm the best-looking boy around; she's proud of whatever I do.

"Can you call your father to the table?" Mom asks. Her name is Briana and she's really sweet. She has tan skin, just like me.

"Sure," I answer her, and stand up quickly, bumping my head on the low ceiling. I'm 5' 11'', so I often have difficulty traveling through our house.

When I enter my dad's room, I stop. He's sharpening rather disturbingly long and curved knives. Since we're one of the only stores that sells live food, he's usually doing some sort of sharpening.

"Mom called you to breakfast," I say, my head stinging. I slap a hand to it.

"Thanks," Dad answers. He puts down the knives and goes out of the room.

When I walk back out, Cris is standing at the table. Cris is my best friend. Most of the people in my district call him my "other half".

"Hey," he says. "How you doing?"

"Fine, until you walked into my house," I answer, smirking. "Where's Dean?"

Dean is Cris's little brother. He always follows us when we go fishing. He considers me his older brother and he's really only himself with Dean and me.

"He's at home, worrying about the reaping."

"Oh," I say. "I almost forgot. Happy reaping day."

"Thanks," Dean mutters. He runs a hand through his hair and says, "What's up, Ozean?"

He calls my dad by his first name. Dad recoils and replies curtly, "Nothing. Just… sharpening knives."

"That's cool," Dean says, but he backs off, just a little bit.

_AT THE REAPING..._

"Hi, Jared," some girls giggle. "Henrietta wants to _ki-i-isss _you!"

"Be quiet!" Henrietta squeals, her cheeks turning red. She has long brown hair and green eyes.

"Sure," I answer cockily. "Where should I meet you?"

All the girls swoon and I laugh inside. I love getting under their skin and making them giggle.

"Good morning, District Four!" Our escort, Deese Wheat, hops onto the stage, her blue hair startling. "Happy Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

She reads the name out. "Terassa Livanew."

A girl begins to cry and I narrow my eyes. Just then, a voice sounds.

"I volunteer!" I turn around and a girl with coal black hair and green-brown eyes stands there. She has a strong tan and an athletic build. Her face is sharp and her nose is long. She's quite pretty.

"Excellent!" Deese Wheat cries. The girl walks up. "What's your name?"

"Coral Sheems."

"Alright! Now let's get our boy tribute!" She rolls the ball and grabs a name. "Dean Jikula!"

My heart skips a few beats. Dean, Cris's little brother.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream out. I rush up and stop Dean from walking any further. I have a better chance of winning than he ever would. I have to do this.

"Alright! Two volunteers today! What's your name?" Deese Wheat says excitedly.

"Jared Quinn," I answer.

"And those are your tributes!" Deese Wheat shouts out.

_Goodbye, District Four._

_ Hello, Hunger Games._


	5. District Five: Ready and Gulping

**District Five Reaping:**

FLORA FLOWER'S POV

When I open my eyes, my mum's face is peering down at me. She smiles sweetly at me and I smile back.

"Good morning!" I say excitedly. She grins and bends down to kiss my cheek.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" she asks. I nod and yawn loudly. "Get ready," my mum says and leaves. "Today's the reaping."

_Oh. Right._ The reaping is today.

I get dressed in my usual denim skirt and frilly blouse. I pin my hair up in a high bun and decorate my hair with exactly 14 flowers. When I was one, I put a flower in my hair. When I turned two, I put two flowers in my hair and so on. Since I'm fourteen, I put fourteen flowers in my hair. I might stop at twenty, though, because I don't know if I can hold thirty flowers in my hair…

Matt, my elder brother by seven years, smiles brightly at me. I smile back at him and he says, "Happy Hunger Games."

I roll my eyes playfully and sit at the table.

"Good morning," my dad sings at me. I wave at him and blink my big brown eyes at him.

Bessy, my best friend, enters my house as if she owns it. "Good morning," she says loudly. My father rolls his eyes and leaves the room. I smirk inside.

"Good morning, Bessy," I say.

"Hey, Flora," Bessy continues to stride along until she reaches the table. She sits and puts her feet up on the table. She's extremely pretty, but Bess is a little messy.

"Feet off the table," my mum says, hardly breaking her stride as she puts the food on the table. We tuck into the meal and Bessy finishes hers instantly.

"Thanks," Bessy says and exits the house.

_AT THE REAPING…_

"Gooooooooooood morning!" our escort, Eda Era says into the microphone. It squeals and I wince. "Happy Hunger Games!"

"HURRY UP!" Bessy says. Eda gives a little smile, making it clear that Bessy made her a little irritable.

"Flora Flower!"

_Me? How did this happen? _I think, my heart pounding so hard, I think I'm going to fall over.

I slowly make my way to the stage and my eyes find my family. My parents are still as stone. I want to rush to them and hug them. I want to whisper that I'll try to get home. I'll keep myself safe.

Then I see Matt… Matt is in ruins. He is crying, and not just those little tears most boys I know cry, but huge, loud sobs. I want to run to him too and tell him I'll be all right. I want to say that I'm glad it wasn't someone else, like someone younger or one of my friends.

I look up and raise my chin. I'm ready.

WESLEY "WEASEL" PENWOOD'S POV

I look in the mirror. I stand at 5' 4'' and my frame is small. I run a hand through my ash-blond hair. It always seems to stick out from behind my ears.

"Wesley?" my mother calls me. She appears at my doorway and I blink my blue eyes at her.

"Yes?" I say, adjusting my black glasses.

"It's time for breakfast," she answers. She's a medium-sized woman with brown hair and blue eyes. My family nicknamed her the "bad cop" last year because she always seems to catch us when we're doing something bad…

"Thanks," I say and finally leave my room. I've been up for hours, thinking about my job.

I get dressed in a white, button-down shirt with a brown vest and black dress pants. My pants have become smudged over the years, but I can't bring myself to give them away.

I pull on my heavy black boots and clomp out of the room.

My father sees me and rushes to me to give me a hug. He's tall with blond hair and brown eyes. He's very friendly.

"Good morning," I say.

"Hey, what about me?" Tamal, my nineteen-year old brother pipes up from the table. He has brown eyes and hair.

"What _about_ you?" I joke. Tamal smirks and takes another sip of his drink.

"Good morning," Bashin, my friend, says. He is helping my mother with dishes. He moves to me, slaps me lightly on the back and moves back to the dishes. He always seems to be moving about. With his black hair and dark, dark brown eyes, he seems like a streak of black rushing about.

"Hello," Saffron, my other friend, says sweetly. I turn and hug her. She looks up at me with her brown eyes. She's one of the only girls with red hair in our district. She and I have been friends since we were children. We're both sixteen now.

"Happy Hunger Games," she whispers.

_AT THE REAPING…_

A girl named Flora Flower is called. I watch as she slowly trots up to the stage. She's quite pretty.

"Okay, and now for our boy tribute!" Eda calls out. She reads the name out.

"Tayte Pagen!" she says.

My stomach clenches. Tayte is a boy who takes care of his three siblings. I can't let this happen! Tayte's siblings are crying and Tayte looks stricken.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I say suddenly.

_What did I just do?_

"Wonderful!" Eda says. "What's your name?"

I'm nervous now. There's no chance of me winning! I can't win the Hunger Games!

"Wesley Penwood," I whisper.

"WEASEL PENWOOD!" she shouts.

"WESLEY!" I say louder.

"Oh," Eda says. "Sorry. Your male tribute is really WESLEY PENWOOD!"

Gulp.


	6. District Six: Slaps and Arguments

**District Six Reaping:**

RYLAND "RYLIE" FRAY'S POV

I brush my long, straight, golden blonde hair. It gleams in the shaft of sunlight just squeezing through my window.

I examine my warm, light brown eyes and wash my face quickly when I find a bit of what my mother calls "crud" stuck in my eye.

I walk down and hug my mother. She's kind but stubborn. A lot of people say I'm just like her, which I don't really like.

"You're getting too tall, child," my mother says. She's about five inches shorter than me – around 5' 3''.

"You can't stop her growth," Dalle, my older brother scowls. He's kind of angry most of the time. "It's just a matter of life."

"I WAS JOKING!" my mother says. I'm ready for her to go and slap him across the face when Koda walks in.

"Good morning," he says, not noticing the argument brewing. He's my boyfriend.

"Hello," I say. I kiss his cheek and he smiles brilliantly at me.

"What's going on _here_?" Rain, my best friend, says. She smiles innocently and I tell her she's crazy.

"I am not!" Rain retorts.

"Yes, you are," Koda says, smiling just as innocently as Rain did.

"Ohhh…" Rain says, smiling playfully. "You did _not_ just challenge me! Rylie! Pick a side!"

"Umm," I hesitate. Both look expectantly at me.

"I'm your best friend," Rain says, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"I'm your _boyfriend_," Koda shoots back, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"I'm on Koda's team," I say quickly. Koda shoots a triumphant smirk at Rain and she growls.

"You won, this time," Rain says. "But you'd better watch your back, Koda Vazer."

_AT THE REAPING…_

"Ryland Fray!" our idiot escort says. Even her name is stupid – Bubble Guhme. Her parents must be crazier than Rain is.

Wait… ERGH! That's me!

I clomp up onto the stage and scowl resentfully at the crowd, then at the cameras.

"Welcome, Ryland!" Bubble Guhme smiles and I do something sort of stupid.

I slap her across the face.

KODA VAZER'S POV

"TATE!" my father screams at my mother.

"DETNO!" my mom retorts.

Oh, no. They're having another argument. I get dressed and brush my brown hair. It falls just to my bright blue eyes.

I stroll out of my room, right past my arguing parents, and rush to the door.

"Good-morning-I'm-just-going-to-be-going-out-to-Ryland's-house-that's-alright-okay-see-you-later-have-fun-at-wherever-you're-going-so-I'm-just-going-to-leave-now-see-you," I say quickly, not letting my parents get a word in otherwise.

I get to Ryland's house and open the door slowly.

Great.

Ryland's mom and brother are also arguing. I guess Ryland and I have a lot in common.

I waltz in, pretending not to see the argument.

Is my life just an arguing game?

_AT THE REAPING…_

Ryland slaps the escort across her face.

Gasps echo throughout the crowd and I wince.

"Oh!" Bubble Guhme screeches. "Oh!"

"Get on with it!" Rain says, trying desperately to get Ryland out of trouble. "Who is our boy tribute?"

"Oh, oh, oh," Bubble Guhme hurries to the microphone and reads out a name. I don't even hear it because I'm watching Ryland. She's in danger now.

A scrawny 12-year-old boy walks up. I don't want this kid to die. I have to be there for Ryland, especially because she slapped the escort.

"I volunteer."

I step up.


	7. District Seven: Determined and Unsettled

**District Seven Reaping:**

AMARA KAELYN'S POV

"Amara," my father calls. I brush my dark red and auburn hair one more time before rushing to my father's side. My dad was a major lumberjack, but he crippled his legs in an accident. He can't work anymore, so I am sort of like his legs. He calls me his little helper. That makes me happy inside.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You have beautiful eyes," he says, staring into my purple eyes. I have strange eyes and many tease me at school, but I don't really care.

"Thank you," I say. "Did you need help with something?"

"Oh," he says, his eyebrows knitting into a frown. "Uh, I… hmm…"

"Let me know when you remember," I respond, breezing away.

"Oh!" he calls after me. I freeze and turn around. "Today is the reaping. Good luck, my little helper."

"Thanks, dad," I say.

"And mom needs your help in the kitchen."

"Okay." My mom is one of the Head Peacekeeper's cooks. She often needs help with making breakfast for my family, so I learned how to cook at an early age.

"Amara!" my younger brother, Keion, calls. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay," I say, rolling my eyes. I turn to the kitchen.

"Oh!" my dad says again. "And Benevolence is coming."

"Thanks," I say. Benevolence Sparks is my best friend. I don't have too many friends, but I am very close to the few I have.

"Hey, Amara." Benevolence puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile at her and she says, "Nice outfit."

I'm wearing a garment with many different shades of green. There are layers of fabric, but they all blend together to look a little like a tree.

"Thanks."

"Amara, I'm hungry!" Keion shouts.

"I'm coming," I say. Benevolence follows me into the kitchen.

_AT THE REAPING…  
_ I stand in the line of girls. The other 16-year-olds around me are chattering, but I just stand still.

"Good morning, District Seven," the escort, Spite Sparklebell, says happily. "Happy Hunger Games!"

Silence.

"All right, let's get our female tribute!" Spite Sparklebell shouts. She clears her throat and grabs a slip of paper. She reads it out.

Please don't be Benevolence. I know it's not me, because nothing special has EVER happened to me.

"Amara Kaelyn!"

I.

Was.

Wrong.

I am shocked. I can't believe it. My heart feels heavy. I can't believe this.

No. No. I will win. I am determined to live. I will come home to my family.

ELI TRAILBREAK'S POV

"Eli," my sister, Violet, shakes me awake. "Eli, wake up!"

"What?" I open an eye. "What do you want?"

"Dad wants us to clean the room again."

"AGAIN?"

"Yes, again."

Our dad is a control freak. We have to clean our whole house almost every day.

"Rikki is here," Violet says. "So get out of bed and let's go have breakfast."

"'Kay," I say. Rikki is one of my best friends. She's very pretty.

"See you."

I get dressed in black slacks and a white button-up shirt. I then go outside.

Rikki is standing there. She is beautiful. When she sees me, her face breaks into a smile and I walk over to her.

She's so pretty when she smiles.

"Good luck," she says. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Good luck to you as well," I whisper in her ear. She smiles and brushes my light brown hair out of my eyes.

"Ah-hem," Violet clears her throat. "Breakfast?"

"Right," I say, breaking apart from Rikki. "Umm… sorry."

"No, you're not," Violet says with a smile.

_AT THE REAPING…_

"Jackson Pathway," the escort announces.

That's Rikki's little brother. Rikki's little brother has been called to be the male tribute of the Hunger Games. Jackson is only thirteen. I can't believe it.

I turn to find Rikki. Tears are streaming down her face. Her smile is gone and my heart breaks inside. I can't let this happen. I have to get her smiling again.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. "I VOLUNTEER TO TAKE JACKSON'S PLACE!"

I take a look at Rikki. Her hands have gone to her face and her eyes are wide.

"No!" she shouts, running to me.

"I have to," I whisper, gently untangling her arms from me.

"Please," she whispers.

"I can't let your brother be killed."

"I can't let YOU get killed either!"

"Let me go."

"Eli," Jackson runs up to me. "Stop. I don't want you to go! Please don't!"

"Yes," I say. "I have to."

Then I walk up onto the stage.


	8. District Eight: Hugs and Squishes

**District Eight Reaping:**

BROOKLYN "BROOKE" RICHARDS:

"Good morning, Brooke," my sister, Jennifer says, prancing around my room.

"Good morning, Jennifer," I say tiredly.

Jennifer begins to brush my long, wavy brown hair. "I wish I had your hair."

"I wish I had your _height_," I joke. I am around six feet and one inch tall. I'm skinny, but I still feel a little strange around my graceful, beautiful sister. I'm very popular around my district, but Jennifer is quite pretty.

Jennifer leaves and I get dressed in an old skirt with blue and green stripes. I then put my opened black jacket on and my glasses.

"Brooklyn," my mother, Freya, calls out. "Get down here!"

I rush down.

The air is crisp and the smell of eggs waft around me. I close my eyes and inhale the sweet scents.

"Come here and get your eggs," mother says.

"Alright," I say. "Give me a minute. It's so cool here–"

"Get it _now,_" my mom says sternly.

"Okay, okay," I say. I get my plate of eggs.

The eggs taste wonderful. They are hot and make the corners of my lips go up.

"Thanks for the eggs, mom," I say.

"Better get to the reaping," my mom says harshly.

"'Kay," I say, getting to my feet. I kiss my mother on the cheek and begin to walk out the door.

I hit my head on the doorframe and I can hear Jennifer laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING!" I say, but I'm laughing.

_At the reaping…_

"Now!" our escort, Stray Ganona, calls out, her voice emanating through the stage. "We find our female tribute!"

I close my eyes and hold my breath.

Not me. Not me. Not me.

"Brooklyn Richards!" Stray Ganona screeches.

"NO!" I scream. Then I am confused. Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot! God!

I can't make my feet move forward. What am I supposed to do now?

"Go, girl," my mother shoves me from behind. "Get up there!"

"Oh," I say dumbly. My knees are shaking and my legs are wobbly. I'm not sure I'll make it up the stairs, but I keep forcing myself forward.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games!" Stray Ganona hugs me.

"Uh, thanks," I say.

REDDAS CANDELORE:

I sit down at the table. They look up at me.

"Good morning, Reddas," my father says stiffly.

"Good morning," I answer, imitating his stiffness. They don't laugh.

My parents have no sense of humor. They work at a clinic and are determined for me to continue their line of work. I will do anything to get them off my back. I enjoy irritating my parents; it's my hobby. They are humorless perfectionists who hate getting their hands dirty.

I, however, am a humorous person, if I may say so myself. I am a little cocky at times, but it's mostly to annoy people (hello, mom and dad).

"I hope you slept well," my mother says dully.

"I did," I answer.

Awkward silence. This is often how my house sounds. We exchange a few lines of dialogue, but it always dies away.

"May you change?" my mother asks me. I am dressed in a bright orange shirt with blue shorts. Red socks cover my pale skin. Yellow shoes with purple highlights cover my feet.

"No, I may not," I say. "Thanks for asking."

My parents exchange unamused glances.

I smirk and brush my dark hair that hangs over my eyes.

_At the reaping…_

I watch as our escort hugs – it's actually more like squishes – the girl up on stage. I think her name is Brooke. She's a year older than I am and much taller.

"Now for our boy tribute," the escort says, stepping away from Brooke. You can see all the breath coming back into Brooke's lungs and I have to smuggle my barely restrained laugh to nothing.

There's a moment of silence as the escort snatches up a slip of paper.

She says something, but it's not audible. The escort laughs and steps forward to the microphone.

"Reddas Candelore," she repeats.

Me.

ME.

Me?

ME!

"Oh," I say. I then begin to – robotically – walk up to the stage.

"What a wonderful pair of tributes!" the escort says, wrapping me up in her arms and squishing me as well.

"Just brilliant," I answer.


	9. District Nine: Love and Bad Luck

**District Nine Reaping:**

EMMALINE RIDDICK:

I wake up and roll my eyes. Today's the reaping.

"Ughhhh!" I scream into my pillow. When I get back up, I begin to brush my dark, candy apple red hair.

"Emmaline," my father, Magnus Riddick, calls. He loves me with all his heart. I am the only thing that keeps him moving through his life.

My mom's name was Seraya and she was quite pretty. My father loved her so much, but she died of childbirth complications. My dad tries to stay strong, but I can see right through it.

That's why I'm prepared for this reaping. I have been training myself for these Games since I was eleven years old. I have learned how to use various weapons and I have boosted my stamina as well. I've done this because I'm afraid my father would fall apart completely if I were chosen for the Games.

"Emmaline?" my father snaps me out of my thoughts and I drop my brush. It falls to floor with a loud crash.

"Yes?" I say. "Is something wrong?"

My dad walks up to the room and embraces me, his arms wrapping around my rather small frame. My lack of curves has me built like a twelve-year-old boy instead of a sixteen-year-old girl.

"I love you," he whispers, his tears running onto my T-shirt. The tears remind me of the rain that fell while my mother died. My father has told me the story numerous times.

"I love you too, dad," I answer, slightly overwhelmed as he sobs. "I love you too."

_At the reaping…_

"Hey! You!"

I turn around and a girl named Madeline is glaring at me. She hates me and, in return, I hate her as well.

"What, Madeline?" I snap.

"If I get chosen, you'll step in for me."

"And why would I do that?" I shoot back.

"Because you don't _really_ want to stay with your stupid father and dead mommy."

My face flushes and I step forward.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I scream impetuously. This isn't really a good idea because she's so much bigger than I am, but I am very sensitive about my family.

"MAKE ME!" Madeline shouts.

"And now for our girl tribute," our escort, Ione Mandae, says. I've been too busy fighting with Madeline to be listening to her.

"You volunteer for me," Madeline hisses.

"No," I say.

"Emmaline Riddick!"

My mouth drops open and my heart is ready to burst out of my chest, but I stay calm for the sake of my father. I glance at him and he literally breaks down before me. He curls up into a small ball, but I just calmly walk onto the stage.

"Are there any volunteers for Emmaline?" Ione Mandae asks.

And I am surrounded with silence.

COLT EVANS:

_"Colt Evans!" a voice screeches. "Welcome to the Hunger Games!"_

_ I begin to scream, my heart pounding._

"Colt!" a familiar voice pulls me in.

"What?" I ask groggily, rubbing my eyes. My hand comes back wet and I realize I'm crying.

"You were screaming," my older sister, Teila, whispers. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming… I was dreaming… I dreamt I was in the Hunger Games! It was awful!"

"Shhh," Teila whispers, stroking my shaggy, dirty blond hair that reaches my eyes. "It's all over."

"No, it's not," I say. "Today's my first reaping! I could get chosen!"

"The chances of you getting chosen aren't that great," Teila murmurs. "I mean, I'm nineteen and I've never been in the Hunger Games."

"That's YOU," I tremble. "I have bad luck all the time! Remember when the horse stepped on me because he thought I was grass? Or when that sixteen-year old girl slapped me because she thought I was her younger brother?"

"Pure coincidence," Teila says. "Sometimes I have bad luck too."

"Yeah?" I say. "Like when?"

"Like when… ummm," Teila hesitates and I raise an eyebrow.

"And what about the time mom slipped on Nash's sock and dropped the ice water onto me?" I press.

"That was two years ago," Teila says. "It's not like it happened yesterday!"

"Yeah, it WASN'T yesterday! I don't have bad days, I have a bad luck LIFE!"

"What's wrong?" Nash, my ten-year old little brother is standing at the door, his thumb in his mouth.

"Colt had a bad dream," Teila answers. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Nash nods, yawning. I look away.

_At the reaping…_

I watch sadly as Emmaline Riddick stands at the podium, her hair blowing in the wind. Nobody is volunteering for her. Her father is sobbing.

I go over to Emmaline's father and try to comfort him.

"It's alright," I say. "She… uh…" Suddenly, I'm flustered and I shy back. I run off, back to the line of boys.

"Now, it's time for your boy tribute!" Ione Mandae claps, but nobody else joins her. She picks up a name from the glass ball and reads out, "Colt Evans!"

Me.

ME.

_ME._

I can't move. Then Ben, my best friend, pushes me gently from behind. I look at him in despair and shuffle forward a little. Ben beckons for me to go on and I shuffle right up onto the stage. I face the crowd.

"Awww!" many girls coo and I feel my cheeks flush. Older girls usually think I'm adorable or something, but I don't really see why.

"Are there any volunteers for Colt?" Ione asks.

There won't be.

There will _never _be, because I have the worst luck in the world.


	10. District Ten: Traitors and Peace

**District Ten Reaping:**

CALLA LILY "CALLIE" JENNETTE EMMERLYN:

"Callie!" a familiar voice is reaching me through the tendrils of my haze. "Callie! Wake up!"

"What?" I mutter groggily. I open an eye and see my little sister, Miranda, jumping and down. "What is it?"

"I'm five today!" Miranda shouts.

"Yes," I say. "Happy birthday. You are princess for the day."

"Hooray! That's what Nicholas said! Except, he was more like…" Miranda cleared her throat and made her voice low and sarcastic. "I will do whatever you want, Princess."

"Don't pay attention to Nicholas," I say. "He thinks _he's_ the princess around here." I chuckle at the insult. Nicholas is our older brother.

"But I thought you said _I _was the princess!" Miranda pouts.

"You are," I reassure her. "Nicholas just _thinks _he-"

"I'm going to go eat breakfast now!" Miranda cuts me off, skipping outside.

"But I wasn't done talking to you!" I say.

"I thought you said _I _was the princess for the day!"

"Annalyn," I say to my cousin. She turns and smiles at me.

"Hey, Callie," Annalyn says brightly. "You ready for today's reaping?"

"N-n-n-n-no," I stutter, suddenly worried. "W-w-w-w-what if I-I-I'm ch-ch-ch-chosen?"

"Chill, Callie."

"I'm scared!"

"Don't be. I got your back."

"Let's get our girl tribute!" District Ten's escort, Laydee Gahga claps her hands like a four-year-old. She hurries over to the reaping ball, her high heels clacking on the pavement.

I smooth down my silver dress that reaches my knees. It's sparkly and beautiful. Annalyn smoothes down her hair and fixes the light blue belt around my waist.

"Calla Emmerlyn!" Laydee Gahga calls out.

No. I feel faint, my head spinning around and around.

"Annalyn," I manage. Annalyn looks at me, then the ground.

I close my eyes and walk up the stairs to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers for Calla?"

I look hopefully at Annalyn. She's older than me and she has a better chance of winning.

"Anybody?"

Annalyn isn't moving. She's betraying me. She hates me. She wants me to die.

I brush my long, curly blonde hair with my fingers. Annalyn still isn't saying anything.

"Alright! Let's have a hand for Calla!"

_Traitor._

HARRON RISHNO'S POV

The first thing I hear when I wake up is a girl's voice.

"Jomas."

I smile. Jomas is my seventeen-year old brother. He and Jaynei are in love and want to get married as soon as they are old enough to. Jomas is lovable and charming. He's also the provider of the family because our father is bedridden.

"Good morning, Harron," Jaynei says brightly. Jomas smiles at me.

"Couldn't you have kept it down?" I ask them. "I was kind of sleeping. I really didn't want to be woken up by you two, no matter HOW in love you are."

"Oh, Harron," Jaynei says. "You'll understand when you find love."

"That'll be a little different than you two," I say sarcastically. The two lovebirds laugh.

I'm gay.

"Jomas," our mother, Yalew calls. She's a strong woman and was quite successful in her job until dad fell ill. "Harron."

"Jaynei's here," Jomas calls back.

"Jaynei," mom adds. "Call Alexias. Breakfast is on the table."

We come to the table. I pull a sleepy Alexias along with me.

My father is eating happily and I have to smile. He's smiling and it makes me feel a little better.

"Mmm, Yalew," he says to mom. "This is really good!"

Mom beams.

"I want to have this on my last day of life," he adds.

All falls silent. Dad's illness is predicted to end in death and we're all sensitive about it. Well, not dad. Dad seems almost peaceful about the death that looms before him.

"What?" Dad looks around.

_At the reaping…_

Nobody volunteers for the girl on the stage. Her name is Calla. She looks furious and is glaring down at a girl in the audience.

"Now, for the boy!" Laydee Gahga says. She fishes around for a name. When she gets one in her hand, she yells it out.

"Jomas Rishno!"

Oh, no.

I can't let this happen. My family _needs _Jomas. This can't be happening! We need Jomas! Jomas is going to grow up and settle down with Jaynei. They'll have children. He and Jaynei have talked about it.

Wait.

_My_ future isn't as bright. My family doesn't _need_ me. I mean, they say they do, but they don't REALLY need me. They can live without me. We can't live without Jomas, though.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, waving my arms in the air frantically. "I'LL TAKE JOMAS'S PLACE!"

"No, Harron!" Jomas grabs my arm. "Stop!"

"Jomas," I say. "Our family needs you."

"We need YOU as well!" he says.

"No. They don't need me as much as they need you."

"But –"

"What about Jaynei?" I point out. Jomas seems to freeze and I take his hand off my arm. I walk up to the stage.

I am surprisingly peaceful for someone who's going to die.

Just like dad.


	11. District Eleven: Tears and Safety Zones

**District Eleven Reaping:**

KAYDENCE BAYLE'S POV

When I wake up, my father is sitting on my bed.

"Good morning," he whispers. "Liluye and Azalee are here with their siblings."

Azalee and Liluye are my two best friends. Liluye has two siblings: Raina, whom is eight years old, and six-year-old Cameron. Azalee's siblings are Faye, 10, and Gala, 3. We all love each other.

"Okay," I say. I kiss my father on the cheek and he leaves. I hear his footsteps echoing down the hall and I think of the cave we used to explore when I was little.

I wish there were some way to help him. I have forever wanted siblings like Liluye and Azalee, but my mom died in childbirth. My dad never got over it, so he has never even thought about getting remarried.

I get dressed in leggings and a button-down blouse. Once I finish, I walk out of my room.

"Kaydence," Azalee whispers. She runs to me, her hair flying out behind her. "Kaydence, Kaydence."

"Today's the reaping," Liluye says hollowly. I nod slowly, my heart turning to ice.

Raina, Cameron, Faye and Gala run toward us, saying, "Good luck!"

"Thanks," I say, smiling. Being sixteen, you'd think I would hate littler children, but I love them more than you can ever imagine.

Azalee takes my hand in hers, our dark skin blending into an unbroken, chocolaty link. She's shorter and not as slim as I am, but she's just as muscled as me. I suppose it's because we work in the wheat fields.

My father steps forward and Azalee drops her hand.

"Take this necklace," my father whispers, his voice hoarse. I stare at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"But…" I whisper. I hold the necklace in my hand, examining the golden leaf pendant. "Why?"

"If…" my dad breaks off, but we all know what he was going to say.

I reach up and kiss him again, my hand finding his. He holds on tight and I begin to cry. The sunshine outside turns to pouring rain, as if prophesying my death.

_At the reaping…_

"Alright," the escort, Una Demaoca bounces up and down. "Now let's get our girl tribute!"

I clasp onto Azalee and Liluye's hands. We all hold our breath and I pray it's not them.

We wait in the almost unbearable silence.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"Kaydence Bayle," Una Demaoca announces.

Oh, poor girl. Thank goodness it's not Azalee or Liluye… Kay – wait.

That's me.

Azalee and Liluye begin to cry and they clasp onto my hand. I gently shake them off and begin to walk robotically to the podium.

"Kaydence!" my father yells out. I look at him sadly and blink my very dark brown eyes. He breaks through to get to me. He's on his knees, sobbing and I want to lean down and cry with him, but I can't.

"I love you," I whisper. I plant a kiss on his cheek and go up on stage.

KRISH AVERNTHORN'S POV

My mother shakes me awake.

"Krish," she whispers. I blink open my eyes and slowly prop myself up. My mom hugs me tightly.

"This is your last reaping," she whispers.

"I can see the safety zone," I say.

My mom squeezes me even tighter and I have to pry her off. We love each other and we've always been close. My father is a drunk so my mom had divorced him years ago.

"Eighteen years old and almost safe," my mother murmurs. She leaves the room and I get dressed in khaki pants and a tight-fitting T-shirt. I add on my chain necklace that my mother gave me for my fourteenth birthday and stroll out of the room.

I brush my dark hair and wash my face. I sit down on my bed for a moment, trying to get myself completely awake. Then I stand up to go see what my mom's doing.

BONK!

I bump my head on the ceiling and screech in pain. I'm tall and muscular so I always seem to be crashing into things.

"Krish?" my mom comes into my room and sees me holding my head. "Did you bump your head _again_?"

Wordlessly, I nod. I curl up into a ball and stay there for a few moments. I hear my mother's sigh and I have to suppress a laugh.

I uncurl and blink my eyes hard. I will _not _cry.

Then I whisper three words.

"What's for breakfast?"

_At the reaping…_

"Kaydence Bayle."

I freeze. Kaydence Bayle? We work in the wheat fields together. We don't really know each other well, but…

My heart aches for Kaydence.

She begins to walk toward the stage, her movements stiff, when her whom I believe is her father rushes towards her, yelling her name. She whispers something to him and mounts the stage.

I go over to him and help him up. He wipes his eyes and leans on my shoulder. I let him stay there, even though I'm pretty sure he has no idea who I am.

"Now for our boy tribute!" our escort shouts. She bounds over to read the name.

"Krish Avernthorn!"

No.

_No._

It can't be! But yet, I begin to walk, my fists clenched.

_I can see the safety zone_. That's what I said. But I was wrong. I was so, so, wrong.


	12. District Twelve: Acting and Laughing

**District Twelve Reaping:**

JOCELYN TEGWEN:

I look at myself in the mirror.

Ridiculous.

I sigh. I am in a light blue dress. It's quite pretty, but it hangs off my thin body. I look stupid.

I put on a pair of white ballet flats and groan because it's _also _too big. I finish off by braiding my hair into two plaits.

"Jocelyn?" my mom, Maxine, calls.

"I'll wake her up," my dad, David Bennett, says. He begins to walk up the stairs.

"I'm awake," I call down. My dad comes in and shakes his head.

"Sweetie, you look like you could have used a little bit more sleep!" he says. I roll my eyes. He's very protective of my sisters and me. He expects my brothers to make sure they stay out of harm's way.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically, smoothing my hair down.

"Sorry, sweetie. But you could have slept longer."

"I was only up for a minute," I lie.

"Alright, anyway, breakfast is ready. We're having an egg."

"We _each_ get a whole egg?" I say excitedly. We're from the poorest part of the Seam, so we are often hungry.

"Andrew hit the jackpot," my dad answers.

"Thanks," I say. He and I go down the stairs.

Tim, my oldest brother, is with his wife, Sarah and his two children, Nathan and Taylor. I babysit them a lot.

"Good morning," they all say. I wave.

"Hey, sis," Zackery, who is twenty-five, says, ruffling my curly, long brown hair. "You getting a haircut soon?"

"No, are you?" I shoot back. My hair reaches my waist and my bangs reach my chin, framing my face.

"Jeez," Zackery mutters. "You're harsh today."

"Hey," Edger and Adinda, twenty-three-year old twins chorus. I nod.

"Yo!" Jediah shouts. Caiden waves. Ian pushes me and I roll my eyes.

"What's up, sis?" Leo ruffles my hair. William and Jeramey copy him.

"Good morning, Jocelyn," Andrew, my favorite brother and my best friend, says. He's sixteen, two years older than I am, but he's the nicest of all my siblings. "Now, remember: if anything happens, use your superior acting skills."

I nod. I know I'm a good actress, so I'll work on being weak.

My mom tiredly waves at me. I suppose having twelve children, plus three more people, tires you out a little.

"Hey, mom," I say.

"Good luck," she whispers hoarsely. I sigh and sit down to eat my egg.

_At the reaping…_

"And your girl tribute… Jocelyn Tegwen!"

My brain freezes.

I'm going to the Games.

Andrew rushes toward me. He hugs me tightly and whispers, "Acting skills."

We break away and I begin to cry. I collapse on the spot to add dramatic effects and I feel myself getting dragged up onto the stage.

Happy Hunger Games.

COLE ENNESSER:

I'm getting chosen this year. I'm SURE of it. I'm eighteen years old and I'm almost safe. But I know I'm getting chosen this year. I'm positive.

I slowly dress in dad's old dress shirt. It's a little big on me, but it's the nicest thing I can find.

Might as well dress well for the cameras, right?

I then put on a pair of slacks. There's coal dust all over it, but there's not much I can do about it. I mean, EVERYTHING is covered in coal dust here.

I pull my hair into a stubby ponytail. My stomach growls, but I'm pretty used to it. I'm always starving now.

"Cole," Clover calls to me. She stops in front of me and blinks her big eyes at me. "Roscuro said a bad word."

"He did?" I ask, bending down next to her. "What'd he say?"

Clover's lip trembles and she says, "I don't want to say it."

"Come on," I say. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you."

"Oh," Clover considers this and whispers into my ear, "He said, 'stupid'."

I gasp, but I'm really only humoring her.

"I'm so sorry for saying that," Clover tells me, hanging her head in shame.

"Well," I raise an eyebrow. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll forgive you if you go and get me some food."

"Done," Clover tells me.

She brings me back a small bowl of plants and roots.

"Thanks, squirt," I tell her.

"My name is Clover," she says.

"Sure," I ruffle her hair.

_At the reaping…_

Jocelyn Tegwen is crying. Funny, I never thought she was the kind of girl to cry in public.

"AND NOW FOR OUR BOY TRIBUTE!" the escort screams into the microphone.

My hearing is gone. I can't hear anything!

She mouths something. I still can't hear anything, but I know it's me. I walk up to the stage and she hugs me.

Jocelyn Tegwen looks at me and mouths something at me.

I point to my ear to tell her that I can't hear. Jocelyn's mouth twitches and then spreads into a smile. She starts laughing and my hearing comes back.

"Happy Hunger Games!" the escort announces.

Oh, yes. Happy Hunger Games.


	13. District One: Away and For Sam

_My first Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, I was SUPER busy, so I took about thirty minutes to write. Here you go, and, as always, THANK YOU FOR READING!_**_  
_  
District One Visitors**

ZROYA MARKS

I fall heavily onto the velvety couch. They took me here after the reaping.

Peacekeepers appear at the door.

"Go AWAY!" I yell at them. "I'M GOING TO WIN THE HUNGER GAMES!"

"Zroya," my mother says calmly. "The doctor left. Should I get him again?"

"No," I say.

"He could help. With your…"

"Voice," I say.

"Yes, your… voice," my mother raises an eyebrow, but doesn't bother to tell me otherwise.

"Make us proud," my father pipes up from the corner.

"I will," I say sullenly. "Do you _doubt _me?"

"No," my dad says calmly. "We just… want to make sure."

"You don't _have_ to check up on me," I mutter. "Just… go away."

"Oh, Zroya!" my sister runs to me and hugs me. "Oh, Zroya! I'm going to miss you so terribly."

"I won't miss you," I snap. "Let go of me."

_Better be with her while you can. You'll die pretty soon._

"I don't WANT to!" I scream. "I can DO IT BY MYSELF! I'm GOING TO WIN!"

My family staggers back. Then my mother comes to hug me.

"Let go," I repeat.

"I'll be your mentor. Isn't that great?"

"Sure, mom," I say, although I don't mean it. "It'll be great."

KALE MORGAN

I put my head in my hands. What a splitting headache I have… God.

"Kale?" my mother opens the door to this strange room. It's beautiful, really, but I hate it. Too… luxurious?

Chase, Jenna, Zach, my mom and my dad enter the room. I look for Sam, but she slams into me at full force.

"Kale!" she screeches, burying her face into my chest. "Oh, no! What'd you do! Why?"

"I _had_ to volunteer for Chase," I say.

"No, you didn't!" Chase runs up to me and clings to me as well. "Kale, you didn't have to do that!"

"Yes, I had to," I say. "I had to take care of you. What kind of big brother would I be if I had to watch you…?"

_Die._

I don't finish my sentence. It's the unsaid word that hangs in the air. Everybody knows it, but no one says it.

"Oh, Kale," my mom says sadly. She takes my hand and my dad follows her, taking my other hand. "Oh, Kale."

She says those two words over and over again. I can't help but think it sounds like I'm dead already.

"Please don't leave," Sam cries out. She's weeping, but she suddenly begins to hit me.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screams, pounding my arms and chest. "WHY? I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE! DON'T…"  
_Die._

Again, nobody says it. Nobody says that word that we're all scared to say.

Zach just pats me lightly on the back. He then pries Sam off me. My body hurts from her beating, but what hurts most is my heart.

I have to come back.

For my family. For my friends. For Sam.


	14. District Two: Stupid Boy Stupid Girl

**District Two Visitors**

TERRANA "TERRA" STONER

"Stupid boy," I mutter to myself. "How DARE he say HE was going to WIN instead of ME?"

With each accented word, I punch a red, satin pillow.

"STUPID BOY!" I scream. "Idiot."

I then entertain myself by calling him every name I can.

"Terra?" Aaron enters the plush room. "Terra, are you okay?"

"No."

"Terra," my mother says, embracing me tightly. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," I say. I feel like shouting, so I disentangle myself from my mother's grasp. I lean in and shout. "LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOO!"

"Terra!" my father says, astonished. He flinches. "I believe you've busted my eardrum."

"She busted mine the second I was born," Aaron puts in.

I would argue, but it's kind of true.

The Peacekeepers usher my family out and I can't say that I miss them.

I lean back on the couch and close my eyes.

Mmmm…

I'm almost asleep when a voice breaks in.

"Terrana?"

"WHAT?" I scream, bolting up from my – comfortable – sleeping position.

It's the girl I volunteered, Leena Crane.

"I… just wanted to thank you for volunteering for me," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, waving her away. Then I fall asleep.

VINCENT LUNARIS

"Stupid girl," I mutter to myself. "How DARE she say SHE was going to WIN instead of ME!"

Terra. She's pretty, with fair skin and bleached hair.

"Stupid girl…" I mutter. Curse her. She's so…

Pretty.

I hate her. She… she's messing up my chances at winning the Games! I mean, if it were just my friends and myself, I would definitely like the friendly competition. But Terrana… she's a girl! I can't… kill her.

No. I _can_ kill her. And I will.

Just as those pleasant thoughts run through my head, my mother and father come in.

"Hello, Vincent," my mother says. She comes to sit next to me on the chair. Only, the chair's for one person only, so she ends up kind of sitting on my lap.

"Hi, mom," I reply.

Then my mom breaks down. She gives into huge, body-racking sobs. I watch her, helpless. She keeps crying… and crying… and crying… I hate to see her like this.

"Shhh," I whisper, stroking her hair. "It's alright. Just… calm down. You can… ummm…"

I'm at a loss for words.

My father ambles over to us. He takes my mom from my seat and embraces her. He carries her to the sofa and comforts her.

Thank goodness. I can't stand people crying.

I sigh heavily and close my eyes. I hum to myself, waiting for my mom to stop crying. Then I open my eyes.

Father looks over at me. I almost expect him to start crying, just as mom did. But instead, he communicates with me through his eyes. They say more than words could tell me. A thousand words come to me. Love…

And then it's _me_ crying.


	15. District Three: Dumbfounded and Unsure

**District Three Visitors**

SELENA "SEL" YODIS

I fall asleep on the couch, waiting for someone to come to visit me.

My dreams are about my parents. My mother… she's alive in my dream. My father is smiling again. I haven't seen him smile like that for such a long time. Mother and father grab my hands. We run through a meadow filled with beautiful flowers. They're wildflowers.

"Sel?" my father wakes me from my restful sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" I mutter. "I'm fine. I was just… sleeping."

I'm still groggy, so I'm shocked when he grabs me. He hugs me so tightly, I can practically envision my guts being squished.

Not a pretty picture.

"Oh, Sel!" he cries. "I'll miss you so much."

"I… I'll miss you too."

"No, Sel," he surprises me. "Don't think about me."

"What?"

I am dumbfounded.

"I want you only focusing on… winning," he says.

"O…kay?"

"No. You make _sure _that you win," dad closes his eyes. He grabs my hands and kisses them.

Gently.

Slowly.

I begin to cry. "Dad…" I can't speak. I'm crying. "I… I love you so… so… much."

"I do too," he whispers.

"I'll come home," I say. "I'll make sure of it."

SPARKZ BELL

My family should be coming soon. I mean, it's not like they'll just totally ignore me, right?

"Sparkz," my mother whispers, entering the Visitor Room. That's my new nickname for it. I know, it's totally original, right?

"Mom," I respond. My mother takes a few strands of my blond and black hair and lets it slip through my fingers.

"Sparkz," my father sits beside me. He looks me straight in my eye and I can see why people say we look alike. We have the same ice blue eyes. My hair comes from my mom, though.

"You have to come back," my mom says determinedly. "You'll come back to your parents."

I want to say that I will. I want to tell her that I can. I want to claim that I'll beat all of those other tributes. I want to kiss her and tell her not to worry. But I'm worrying. I might not be able to win. I'm witty and sly, but I'm timid. I excel in traps and snares, but I can't fight hand-to-hand.

"Sparkz? Are you alright?" my mother takes my face in her hands.

"Mom. Stop," I mutter, brushing her hand away.

"I love you, Sparkz," my mother whispers.

"I love you too," I say. I then make a promise to come home.


	16. District Four: Strong and Acting

**District Four Visitors:**

CORAL SHEEMS

I examine myself in the mirror. I see a strong girl with hair as black as coal. I see rippling muscles. I see a long nose and a pointed chin. I see a girl who will win the 72nd Hunger Games.

I turn when I hear my mother's voice.

"Coral," she says. "You'll be fine. Think of all the money we'll get when you win! All the ladies in my group will be jealous! OF ME!"

"Coral, you can win this," my father says. "Just make sure that you remember all I've taught you."

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes and shove him playfully. "Of course."

"You'd better not lose," my mother snaps. "Think of how my ladies will laugh at me! Or… even worse… pity me."

"Can't you just go?" I screech at her. My mother glares at me. Her hand meets my cheek.

She slapped me.

"YOU!" I scream. I leap onto her, making her fall to the ground. "GOD! I am SO SICK OF YOU!"

"I'm sick of YOU, TOO!" my mother punches me.

"STOP!" my father shouts, breaking our fight up. "JUST STOP!"

"SHE SASSED ME!" my mother shouts.

"SHE SLAPPED ME!" I shoot back.

"SHE JUMPED ON ME!"

"SHE PUNCHED ME!"

"I don't care," my father whispers, suddenly, calm. "I don't care who did what."

That is when I swear to myself that I will win the Hunger Games. Not for my mother. Not even for my father. I will win the Hunger Games so I can prove to all of Panem that I am strong.

JARED QUINN

I am having a staring contest with a Peacekeeper. He's been glaring at me since I've arrived. Maybe I accidently flirted with his girlfriend or something, because he seems to be in a bad mood.

My parents break up the staring contest. But, just for the record, I won.

"Jared," my father says. "I am SO proud of you."

"You are?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes! You're going to do SO well! I am tremendously proud of you."

My mother shakes her head. "I don't agree. I wish you hadn't been chosen."

We hug each other for a few moments. It feels so nice, but the Peacekeeper breaks it up and brings in Cris and Dean.

"Cris, Dean," I smile at them, trying not to let my sadness show.

"JQ," Cris slaps me on the back. "Why'd you volunteer?"

"I had to," I reply dramatically. "It was my _destiny_."

"Stop trying to cover it up," Cris murmurs.

"Stop trying to cover _what_ up?" I ask, trying to play dumb.

"Stop trying to cover up the fact that you're scared."

"I am _not_ scared!" I reply indignantly. "Me? Jared Quinn? JQ? JARED?"

"Yes. You. Jared Quinn. JQ. Jared."

Dean stumbles toward me, his eyes wet. "Please don't leave, JQ."

"Dean, I have to."

Dean looks away and whispers, "Come back."

"What? You don't think I'll win?" I ask. I'm trembling, because I'm not very sure that I will.


	17. District Five: Crying and Gratefulness

**District Five Visitors**

_Author's Note: Omigosh, I'm back! I am SO sorry! I had to change computers… and school is crazy… but I'm back! I promise I'll write A LOT during summer. Pinky swear. Okay, moving on._

FLORA FLOWER  
The sun filters through the window, and I try not to cry. I didn't really realize how close death always was to me. I'm glad it's not someone younger, but I'm only fourteen. For once, I'm not smiling.  
"Flora?" Matt, my older brother, calls. His voice is weak. I paste on a fake smile, and I wipe away my tears.  
"Matt," I say, trying not to break down.  
"FLORA!" Matt runs to me and sobs, which makes it even harder not to cry in front of my family.  
"Mum," I gasp, strangled.  
"That's enough, Matt," my mother gently says, pulling Matt away from me.  
My father hasn't said anything. He gets grumpy when things go wrong, and his emotions don't show. His jaw is set and I clench mine, too.  
"Dad," I murmur, reaching out to him. He looks at my outstretched arms, and I'm afraid that he will push them away. He doesn't, instead, squeezing me so tight, I can't breathe.  
"Flora…" my father murmurs. He hasn't really said anything, but I feel so overwhelmed, I break down in tears. My family cries. I cry. We all cry.

WESLEY "WEASEL" PENWOOD  
I feel like I swallowed a huge ball of ice. My joints are frozen. I just fiddle with my fingers, unsure of what to do in this huge room.

The door opens, and I look up. It's not my family. It's that boy, Tayte. He closes the door quietly, as if I'm sleeping. He spins on his heel to face me, and I manage a small smile.  
"Thank you," he murmurs. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you."  
"I…" I am at a loss for words. "I… I just… you have so many siblings to take care of…"  
"My best friend didn't volunteer," Tayte mutters bitterly. "But _you_ did."  
"Well…" I say, unable to conjure up some sympathy.  
"So, thanks a lot." Tayte smiles weakly. He steps out of the room, and he's replaced with my family.

"WESLEY!" my father rushes in, screaming. I raise an eyebrow, freaked out at his enthusiasm.

"Wes…" my mother follows closely behind. Her blue eyes are wide, tears pooling inside.

"Mom, dad," I murmur, just as my dad sits beside me and squishes me tight.

"Let him go," my older brother, Tamal, murmurs. He's usually so upbeat, like my dad. He also likes to tease me, but no taunting words come from his mouth.

My family. What will I do without them?


	18. District Six: Taken and Proud

**District Six Visitors**

Author's Note: Oh, yes, TWO chapters. =) Aren't you proud?

**Ryland Fray**

I fiddle with the petals of a beautiful flower in the room. It is a vibrant gold color, identical to my long, straight hair. I hum a song Rain, my best friend, sang when she found out I was dating Koda.

FLASHBACK:

_"Koda and Rylie… sittin' in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rain had chirped happily, hopping over the cracks. She's a superstitious girl, so she never steps on a crack, or she thinks she'll break her mother's back._

_ "Shut up, Rain!" I'd hissed._

_ "Don't say mean things," she trilled, holding up her spiritual necklace. She said it's supposed to protect her, or something. I didn't really understand it, because I've never been very spiritual, myself. I've always been more of the stubborn type than the religious._

_ "You hyperactive goofball," I muttered, blushing as Koda strutted toward me._

_ "Hey, Rain," he grinned impishly. "Hey, Ryland."_

_ "Hiya, there," Rain had smiled back. "So, when's the wedding?"_

_ "What?" Koda's tan forehead wrinkled with consternation. His black T-shirt made his very blue eyes pop. I've always loved that about him._

_ "RAIN!" I screeched._

_ "What?" Rain asked innocently. As if. She's too crazy to be innocent._

That was back then. Before my boyfriend and I had been reaped to kill each other. Of course, I will never hurt him.

My mother and my brother enter the room and I spin around. I accidently rip off a single golden petal from the flower, and I watch in concern as it drifts to the ground.

If Rain were here, she would say it was representing me, drifting to rock bottom, or something. Crazy girl… I'll really miss her.

My brother stomps in and takes a velvet pillow from the couch. He holds it in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm gonna TEAR IT APART!" he yells.

"WHAT?" my mother rips it from his hands. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why would you rip it?" I ask.

"To get back at them," Dalle, my brother, mutters sullenly.

"Whoa, what?" I draw my eyebrows together.

"The Capitol. For taking you away."

**Koda Vazer **

I'd thought about marrying Ryland a thousand times in my mind. I'd imagined her face as she held our first child. I'd pictured us as our children survived reaping after reaping.

This was _not_ part of the picture. Not at ALL.

I pour myself a glass of water and, just as the lip of glass meets my lips, I think twice. Could they have poisoned this?

I place the glass on the table and walk over to a table. I sit in the chair, but I need to keep moving. I must pace. I start to get up, but I knock my knee on the bottom of the table.

"OUCH!" I shout, falling to the ground in pain. Rain would have started laughing. She would've rolled on the floor. At the thought, _I _begin to laugh hysterically.

"Koda?" my younger brother, Minto, enters the room. I stop laughing, and I sit back onto the chair, as if I'd never had a laughing fit. I look up casually at him, like, "oh, hey, there".

"Were you just laughing?" my sister, Yanna, asks.

"Um, yeah," I mutter, my cheeks flushing.

"Why?" Minto asks from the velvet couch.

"I… I laugh in the face of death," I mutter.

"You're not going to die," my father says stiffly, sitting beside my brother.

"Of course not," I say quickly. He's a very stern man.

"Oh… Koda," my mother says tiredly. She presses her fingers to her temples. She sits beside my father, and he presses her temples for her. "I can't believe you volunteered…"

"I thought it was sweet," Yanna declares. "That scrawny boy wouldn't have lasted a second."

My father doesn't say a word.

"Why'd you volunteer when your girlfriend's going against you?" my mother asks.

"I dunno," I murmur, drawing a circle with my black shoes. "I wanted to be with her."

"Well, that was a stupid mistake," my father finally says.

Something snaps in me, and I say icily, "Oh, really? It's stupid to want to help someone?"

"Now, Koda," my mother says warningly.

"You wanna fight me, boy?" my father stands up abruptly.

"No, please!" Minto holds onto my father's leg. "He didn't mean it!"

"I meant it," I say. "Now, get out of here."

My mother leads my family out. She meets my eyes, disappointment clear. I'm proud of myself, though, because I finally stood up for myself.


	19. District Seven: Trying and Shattered

**District Seven Visitors**

Author's Note: Hmmm… I made it to three! Aren't you proud of me?

_Amara Kaelyn_

I enter a large, luxurious room, and I can't help the gasp of amazement. There are velvet curtains, plush couches, and loveseats. The tables are marble with beautiful, ornate chairs.

I can't hold it in. I run to the couch and leap onto it. I'm cold to strangers, and protective of those whom I like, but NOBODY has ever seen me like this… ecstatic. Isn't it ironic that I'm only happy when I'm facing unavoidable death?

The first person to come is my family. Keion stumbles into the room; he's always been clumsy. His eyebrows are drawn together, and his mouth is a grim line. Keion is rather optimistic, and I've never seen him so solemn.

"Come here," I breathe, holding out my arms. Keion runs into them and I manage a wan grin. He's younger than I am, and, even though we pretend we hate each other, I guess we care about each other. It's going to be hard to leave him.

"Amara, please live," he cries into my shoulder. My large work shirt's sleeves become wet with his tears, and I hold him tight.

"Don't worry 'bout me," I drawl. "I'll be just fine."

"Amara," my father speaks up. He sits in his wheelchair. He's smiling, but I can see the pain behind his eyes.

"Hey, dad," I wave, trying to put on the same façade.

"Do well." His eyes narrow, as if he were about to wrestle me, like we used to.

"Promise," I say.

"Amara," my mother says from the sidelines. I amble over to her, as if I had all the time in world. I hug her, too, but she doesn't smile. "Now, you listen to me. You're gonna make it, okay? You have to come home to me."

"I can't promise," I say. "But I'll try."

_Eli Trailbreak_

I feel rather sick to my stomach. I've always been strong, but this is too much for me to handle. Really. I can't avert my eyes away from that single thing. I wish I could, but I just blink hard.

Stupid picture of violets. They make me want to cry. It reminds me of the family and friends I'll be leaving.

"Um, Eli?" Rikki's voice cuts into my secret thoughts. "I-is this a bad time?"

"N-no!" I say, spinning around so quickly, I knock a vase off a marble table. I swear, and Rikki tries to hide a grin.

"I can't believe you," she says, somber again.

"I… I had to, Rikki! Don't you understand?"

"No, I don't! Why would you…?"

I can't respond. I can't tell her why. _I volunteered because I didn't want to see you cry. You're beautiful, even when you cry, but I hate when you're sad._

Violet saves me. "ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She wails. "NOOOO! You STUPID, STUPID boy!"

"I, uh." I trail off dumbly, just as Violet tackles me. I am knocked off my feet, and I fall to the floor. My head hits the red carpet hard, and I let out a grunt.

"What are you DOING, Violet?" my father exclaims. "You're RUINING their RUG!"

"Violet, let your brother up," my mom says calmly. Violet lets me get up, and I rub my head, the room spinning.

"Are you alright?" Rikki asks, offering her hand. I take it, and she pulls me to my feet.

"ELI!" my father screeches. "DID YOU BREAK THIS VASE?"

Busted. I hesitate, then mumble, "Mayyyyyybe."

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF POTTERY! YOU KNOCKED IT OVER! IT'S SHATTERED!" my father shouts.

Shattered. What a good word to describe my life.


	20. District Eight: Daze and Breaking Points

**District Eight Visitors**

Author's Note: IT'S A MIRACLE; I'VE MADE IT TO FOUR! But it's late, where I live, so this is probably the last.

_Brooklyn "Brooke" Richards_

My eyelids are so heavy. The velvet is so soft beneath my skin. I've been waiting for visitors, but I'm getting so tired… I don't think it'll hurt if I just close my eyes a little. It's not like I'll fall asleep and miss the tribute train, or anything. Hmmm…

It feels so good to close my eyes…

"Brooke!" my happy-go-lucky sister shakes my shoulders, and I open one eye.

"Wha-?" I mutter, a dry taste in my mouth. I lick my lips, hating the yucky taste.

"You fell asleep, you strange girl!" Jennifer, my sister, laughs. Hmmm. She sure seems happy, considering that I'm going to die, soon. I suppose she thinks this is a wonderful experience that will enlighten me, or some other weird, psycho saying.

"She needs her sleep," my mother says coldly. Her glassy green eyes don't meet my identical ones. Her gaze is fastened on the tassels of the loveseat, and her mouth is set in a line.

"Well, she shouldn't sleep right NOW," Jennifer sighs. She smiles brightly at me.

"What're you s'happy 'bout?" I slur, horrified that I'm so tired. "I'm gonna die, 'nyway."

My mother's gaze snaps to me. Her eyes seem to burn as she spits out, "You're not going to die."

"How d'ya know?" I garble.

My mother takes my shoulders and she shakes them, so that my brain rattles around in my head. That gets me out of my daze.

"You're going to come home to me, you hear?" my mother seems frantic.

"Yes, ma'am." I salut.

_Reddas Candelore_

It's gone. I can't believe it. I can't tear my eyes away from the mirror. That ever-present amused smile on my face has disappeared. I feel extremely depressed. I brush away my dark, raven-colored hair. Maybe I'm just not seeing correctly. It can't be GONE, right?

The door closes and I turn around. My parents stand there, my father's hands on my mother's shoulders. They could be, like, the PERFECT PARENT cover, or something. I don't know. I've always hated that about them – they want me to be something I can't.

"Reddas, we're deeply sorry about your reaping," my mother says stiffly. She manages a small smile, but it quickly disappears.

"We will miss your company at home," my father continues. They sound so much like robots.

"I bet," I say. "I add so much color, don't I?"

"Please do not joke," my mother says, her voice cold and strained. "This is a very serious matter."

"Yeah," I say. "My parents are robots." I attempt to do the "robot" dance.

"Your mother speaks the truth. We have dreams for you," my father takes my mother's hand.

"Yipee," I say sarcastically.

"Stop playing games," my mother drones. "We have so many hopes for you. These Games are just a minor obstacle."

"Minor obstacle?" I shout. "I'm being sent to the death, and you don't even CARE!"

"Is that what you THINK?" my mother asks, finally enunciating something.

"Why, yes," I say. "It is. You've never cared about me, and you're not even going to miss me. Stop faking. I can see right through your little façade. So, please leave."

"Do not speak to us that way," my father says coldly.

"PLEASE. JUST LEAVE." I can't take it anymore. I've reached a breaking point.


	21. District Nine: Forgetting and Promising

**District Nine Visitors**

Author's Note: Going to fall asleep, soon…

_Emmaline Riddick_

I try to prepare myself to see my father. I can't let a single tear drop, or he'll drop to the ground. I grit my teeth and curl into a small ball.

Oops. I didn't hear him coming in. My father brushes my hair back. He takes each strand and puts it in its place. I relax and close my eyes. This gesture is so simple, yet it makes my day.

My father's shaking, and I know he's crying. I open my eyes and take his hand from my hair. I place it in my own, and I kiss his forehead. This is the way we stay, until a Peacekeeper demands he get out.

"Emmaline…" my father cries. I give him a hug and a kiss. I watch him until the Peacekeepers slam the door in my face. I curl up on the loveseat and replay the scene that just happened over and over in my mind. I'll never forget him. I'll never let go of this memory.

It's only when I have replayed this scene fourteen times that I allow myself to break down. My body shakes, and I sob. I shiver hard, and I scream into a pillow. I'm having a mental breakdown, and I can't let anyone see me like this.

That's when the door opens. It's a small girl, one whom I've never seen before. She looks about seven.

"You don't know me," the girl breathes. "But I've seen you around the school. You're older than I am, but I've watched you. You're so strong… When you got reaped, my heart just stopped. I wish you weren't… I wish…"

"Hey, listen," I whisper, getting off the seat to hold her tiny, cold hands in my own. "Don't worry about me."

"But you're my idol."

"No. You don't want me as your idol. You should be your own idol. You're the best one to be."

The girl frowns, and I smile at her. After a while, she smiles at me and says, "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you, either."

_Colt Evans_

Teila bursts into the room, tears cutting through her makeup. She takes my face in her warm hands.

"I told you so," I whisper. "I have bad luck."

"You stupid boy," Teila sobs. "I can't believe you're… I can't believe…"

"Colt?" my younger brother, Nash, enters the room. His eyes widen in wonder as he looks around the plush room.

"Hey, Nash," I say, my voice gentle. I pat the seat beside me, and Nash rushes toward it. He bounces up and down, his face lighting up.

"Colt," Teila sighs. "You've got to come back."

"You have to," Nash echoes.

"Colt," Ben, my best friend, calls. He sighs and stares at the ground. Leif, my other best friend, follows closely behind.

"I can't believe you're leavin'," Nash stated.

"I know, buddy," I say, putting an arm around him. Nash is ten, but he sometimes acts a lot younger or a lot older. Right now, his face is even paler than usual, and his eyes are wide. He looks about five as he stares straight at an ornate vase. The vase is porcelain, with gold streaks.

"Are you coming back?" he asks.

"I'll try, buddy."

"Do ya promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Stay safe," Ben mutters, not meeting my eyes. I can just barely see a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"I will," I say solemnly.

Teila looks straight into my eyes and says, "Don't let me lose my little brother, 'kay?"

"I'll try my best."


	22. District Ten: Trying Isn't Good Enough

**District Ten Visitors**

Author's Note: New morning, new chapter. I hope you like this one!

_Calla Lily "Callie" Jennette Emmerlyn_

I stare at the mirror. I'm different from the girl I was last year. Heck, I'm different from the girl I was _this morning_.

I look the same. I'm short, but I have long and curly blonde hair. My lips are red and full and my skin is rather pale. I'm quite pretty for a girl of fifteen.

My silver dress that falls to my knees sparkles in the light of the crystal chandelier.

My mother's voice drifts toward me as she breathes, "Don't worry; you look beautiful."

I turn around, planning to start off strong, but I can't. Instead, I open my mouth and begin to cry. I run into her strong arms. My dad strokes my hair away from my eyes. When I finish crying, I sit beside my older brother, Nicholas.

"Good luck, sis," he says to me, not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks."

Miranda sits beside me, her eyes wide. I smile weakly at her, and she says softly, "I thought you said I was princess for the day."

"Y-you are," I say, unsure of where she's going with this.

"If I really _am_ the princess," my sister whispers. "You wouldn't have been chosen."

My heart just breaks as she says this. Her gaze falls to the velvet seat cushions, and I reach out to her. She pulls away, and I am wounded. She's so small.

"You have to win," she whispers under her breath. "You just _have_ to."

"I'll try," I respond.

"Trying isn't good enough."

_Harron Rishno_

I am infatuated with the velvet carpet. I run my hand over it again, and again. I've been doing this for around five minutes. It's so soft.

The door opens and I look up. Jomas is the first to speak.

"You volunteered," he says bitterly.

"The family needs you," I reply.

"But… Harron."

"I don't regret it, Jomas. Not at all. If I could do this whole day over, I would still take your place. No matter what. You're my brother. They need you."

Jaynei rushes in and cries, "You stupid boy! Why did you volunteer? Why?"

Jomas seems a little hurt, but Jaynei continues, "I love Jomas, but he would've…"

_What? _I think privately. _But he would've had a chance?_

Alexias, my younger sister, enters the room. She takes one look at me and starts to bawl.

"No, no, shhh," I whisper, bending down to come eye-to-eye to her. She's nine, only four years younger, but she's much shorter. I'm six feet, already.

"No, Harron," she sobs. "I love you… and you're leaving. You have to return."

"Oh, Alexias," I whisper. I can't promise her this. I can't return. I'm going to die, and, deep inside, we all know this.

Jomas gently takes Alexias's hand, but she pulls away.

"No," Alexias wails softly. "Harron has to come back to me. He has to!"

"I'll do my best," I offer.

Alexias looks up at me, her eyes wide and red as she says, "Trying isn't good enough."


	23. District Eleven: Holding On With Love

**District Eleven Visitors**

Author's Note: Amazing… I might finish the visitors this weekend! YES!

_Kaydence Bayle_

When they shove me into the room, I just stand there. The door slams shut, and I try to keep my brave face on. After about a minute, I fall to the floor, weeping. A minute after this, I dry my face off and fall onto a small, plush chair.

I have excellent timing. This is the exact moment where my father enters the room. His eyes are red and his dirty cheeks have tear trails cutting through the grime.

"Dad," I manage. My father stares at me, his eyes hollow, as if he can't figure out what my name is.

"Kaydence…" he sniffles. "Come here."

I want to rush to him and tackle him so that he smiles, but I make myself stride bravely over to him.

"Kaydence, Kaydence, Kaydence," he whispers softly. He hugs me tightly, and I feel his tears drip onto my button-down blouse.

"I love you, dad," I say quietly. "I love you so much."

"D-do you have the pendant I gave you?" he asks faintly. "The one with the golden leaf?"

"I do," I respond. "I have it." I show it to him.

"Oh, Kaydence," my father whimpers. His mouth twitches, and he closes his eyes. He breathes in, and then lets it out.

"Don't worry, dad."

"How can I stop worrying?"

"Believe in me."

"Oh, Kaydence, I believe in you. I believe in you with all my heart. All of me."

"Good, dad. Keep holding on to that feeling."

We keep holding onto each other for as long as we can.

_Krish Avernthorn_

So close. I was so close to that safety zone. I could almost taste it… but it was yanked away, never to be seen again.

I'm one of the oldest tributes, if not the oldest, so why am I worrying? Maybe I'm afraid of heights and fires. Maybe I'm kind of slow, but I can identify berries. And I'm REALLY strong.

"Krish."

My mother's voice is so weak… so fragile. I turn, and I see her shoulders heaving.

"Mama," I whisper. I haven't called her "mama" for such a long time, but the word escapes my lips.

"Oh, Krish…"

I go over to her and embrace her tightly. She seems so small… so breakable, as if she could shatter right in my very arms.

"I love you," I say softly. I can't meet her eyes, so I stare at a picture of a wheat field. It reminds me of the person I was. The wheat is golden, and it looks good enough to harvest. I can almost see the wheat waving in the gentle breeze.

"You can do this," my mother says feebly. "You're strong. You're intelligent."

I don't know how to answer, so I move on to another picture. This one is a sketch of a light blue flower. There is a butterfly floating toward it, its wings spread out to catch the gentle wind.

"I love you so much, Krish. I wish I could have volunteered for you. I wish… I really wish I could. I'd do anything to protect you, Krish. I'll miss you."

I know that I'll miss her. A lot. When I miss someone, I see that person everywhere I look. If I see a blueberry, I'll think of my mother, because she loves those indigo berries. If I see a light pink blossom, I'll wish I could give it to her. If I feel a gentle breeze, I'll wish she were beside me, so I could hold her hand. If I see a young girl doing cartwheels, I'll wonder if my mother ever did those things when she was little. No matter what, I'll miss her.

"I love you, too, mama."


	24. District Twelve: Afraid and Happy

**District Twelve Visitors**

Author's Note: YAYYYY! I hope you like this chapter. Review, please! =)

_Jocelyn Tegwen_

Icicles begin to form in my stomach, and I know that an attack is coming. These "attacks" are when I pass out for 5-10 minutes. I don't know why it happens.

Blackout.

_I dream of a meadow. I am running through it. There is a bright light at the end, where my family is waiting. _

_I am breathing hard. Sweat trickles down my forehead. I can almost reach it. I'm almost there. _

_My mom is holding her hand out to me. She's smiling, and I feel better, as if I could run forever for her. My father is grinning, and he mouths my name. The rest of the family is smiling, and I grimace back. I'm almost there. _

_I am just touching my mother's hand, when a shadow passes over me. My family's happiness turns to horror. I want to turn around, but I can't. I am almost there. _

_Suddenly, the world goes dark, and I hear dreadful screams._

"JOCELYN!" my mother's voice cuts through the blackness. My father's strong hands are shaking my shoulders. I moan.

"Thank GOD!" Andrew, my older (and favorite) brother exclaims. He helps me to my feet.

"We thought you were…" my mother trails off.

"I'm fine," I murmur. I hug each one of my family members. Mom, dad, Tim, Sarah, Nathan, Taylor, Zackery, Edger, Adinda, Jediah, Caiden, Ian, Leo, William, Jeramey, and Andrew.

"Don't go," Andrew begs me.

"I have to," I respond sadly. It's killing me to speak these words, but I had to say it.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he sighs.

_Cole Ennesser_

I don't expect any visitors. I am just one more kid to dress, one more kid to feed… It's rather sad, if I think about it for too long.

I was really close to being safe. I was so close to being old enough to work in the mines. I'm eighteen, and I would have been nineteen in a month. If I hadn't been chosen…

I knew I was going to be reaped; I'd thought about it over and over again. I just didn't know that it would kind of hurt.

My stomach growls, and it interrupts my thoughts. I'm rather used to it, because my family doesn't get enough to eat. I've gotten a bunch of tesserae throughout my life, so it's kind of a miracle that I've lasted this long. I mean, I take out tesserae every month…

Nobody's coming. It's kind of depressing. I know that I said I wasn't expecting it, but… I had a small glimmer of hope that…

Never mind. I shouldn't be drowning in self-pity… I guess. I really want to cry, but I can't bring myself to.

"Cole?" my father opens the door.

"D-dad?" I'm shocked. "What're you doing here?"

"Your mother and your siblings left," he starts. "But I couldn't leave without seeing you."

I am speechless. Instead of speaking, I run to him and throw my arms around him. My father is taken aback, but he squeezes me back. It feels so good. I begin to weep, even though I'm eighteen…

"Dad, I'll miss you."

"I'll… I'll miss you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Take good care of everyone."

"I love you so much, son."

That's good enough for me. It doesn't really matter if I die, but I'm just happy that at least one person loves me. I can't believe he really said that. I'll die happily.


	25. Tribute Train: D1 and D2 POV

**The Tribute Train**

Kale Morgan (District One)

It's rather sad that one of the last memories I have of home is Sam hitting me. She pounds on my chest in anger and frustration. It didn't really hurt, physically, but it made me ache inside. I'm going to miss her so much. I love her, I really do. She's beautiful. I love the way she looks when she laughs.

Sam is the only one who watches me leave the district. She waves to me, tears flowing from her green eye. She has her pale hands clasped. I just watch her. I don't smile, I don't blow her a kiss, I don't move. I just stand at the window. Even after I can't see the district, I just stay there. I don't want to talk to that weird girl, Zroya, or something. She just sits in a corner, mumbling to herself and watching her world fly by.

I pull myself away and shuffle to a large bedroom. I just lay down, and closed my eyes. Maybe, if anyone found me, they'd think I was dead, already. I know that sounds ridiculous, but it could happen. The Capitol is that stupid, sometimes.

I fall asleep. It's kind of embarrassing when I wake up, 'cause I must have looked stupid. I mean, here I was, trying to be dead, when I fall asleep and start snoring…

Zroya Marks (District One)

I am lead to a room with a large television. We watch the reapings. I look dumb.

_You are dumb_, says the weird voice. I don't speak to it. I'm icing it out.

The district two girl seems EAGER to volunteer. She even rolls her eyes when she's not called. The district two boy is just as bold as the girl is.

The two from three seem okay. They'll be easy to kill.

_You can't kill them,_ the voice mutters.

_Shut up!_ I scream inside.

The girl from four, Coral, volunteers for someone she doesn't know. The boy volunteers for his friend, or something. You can see it in his eyes.

The two from five seem okay, although Flora Flower's name is lame!

_Not as lame as you._

The two from six are obviously in love, which makes me wonder why the guy volunteered.

The two from seven are okay, maybe even nice. Not that it matters. They'll be dead, soon.

_Unless you die first._

The boy and the girl from eight seem kind of nice, too, but they'll die immediately.

_You won't live to see their deaths._

The girl from nine's father breaks down, and the boy gets adoration from the older girls.

The girl from ten seems mad, and the guy volunteered for whom I guess is his brother.

The girl from eleven's dad is upset, and the guy tribute even comforts him.

The girl from twelve cries, and the guy is cool with being chosen. How weird.

Vincent Lunaris (District Two)

Terrana is as arrogant as ever at lunch. She talks about herself the whole time, bragging to our escort. I don't really notice anything except my food. I ordered a lobster with lemon, and shrimp cocktail. Hey, I didn't have to pay for any of it, so I don't really care what I eat.

I'm not good at math, but this is what I think throughout the whole day: lobster = awesome. When I bite into it, it sparks this little message in my mind that makes me want more. I don't need the morphling that some of the other people in my district take, I just need LOBSTER.

The shrimp is almost as good. I enjoy dipping it, 'cause nobody else shares it with me. I love shrimp. I love lobster. I plan to gain pounds, and show up, fat and strong. I figure I can lose it quickly. I'll be accepted into the Career pack, but I'll leave as soon as there's any betrayal. I'm not into that sort of thing.

Dessert is heaven. I order a chocolate cake slice. When it arrives, I don't wait for the others. I take my fork and stab it into the dark cake. I thrust it into my mouth and chew slowly. I close my eyes and savor it. I've never had any of this fancy-schmancy stuff, so I'm making the best of this.

"MMMMM!" I shout, involuntarily. The others look at me, and I blush. Oops.

Terrana Stoner (District Two)

My dinner is something called beluga caviar. It's supposedly really expensive, like, WAY expensive. It's from what used to be the Caspian Sea. The caviar is purplish-black, and it's really pale. The annoyingly perky escort tells me that the pale kind is the good (expensive) type. I spread it on toast. It tastes like… hmmm… fish. I dunno why. I have no idea what caviar is. Maybe it's, like, cut-up fish, or something. I don't really want to know.

After, I have a serendipity sundae. It is, like, chocolate ("from around the world", to quote the escort), with edible gold, and a multithousand-dollar truffle. My stomach is so distended, I can't get up. I'm living the good life.

We're arriving at the Capitol, soon, so that we can get ready for the chariot rides. It'll be spectacular.


	26. Prep Teams and the Chariot Ride D3, D4

**The Prep Teams**

Selena Yodis (3)

The bathroom is glorious. There's a porcelain tub with a showerhead that sprays hot and cold water. There are half a million buttons to press. I tried about six of them this morning. I got lavender shampoo lathered into my hair, pink melon body wash, summer blossom face cleansers, lychee conditioner, and strawberry hand soap.

The walls are a light azure color. It reminds me of the clear skies I used to see in my home district. It makes me feel kind of homesick. I turn away, and rub a circle on the foggy mirror. I see the dark circles under my eyes. I dry off and get dressed in a pink blouse and dark blue skinny jeans.

When I emerge from the bathroom, there are three – Capitol – people standing beside my bed.

"Hello," one says. Her electric blue hair is piled high atop her head. "We're –"

"Oh, dear, just LOOK at her hair. What a bad highlighting job!" a man interrupts.

"I have natural highlights, not professional…" I retort softly.

"Just LOOK at her eyebrows! IT'S TIME TO PLUCK!" a woman with purple curls screeches.

"Don't be rude, dears," the electric-blue-haired lady says soothingly. She smiles at me, apologetically. "Hiya, I'm Zindaya."

"I'm Konnrea," the woman with purple curls says excitedly.

"I'm CHARLIE!" the guy exclaims.

"Um, nice to meet you," I say uneasily.

"Ahaha, that's what they all say," Konnrea chuckles.

Sparkz Bell (3)

I wonder if the prep team is trying to kill me.

They'd given me scalding hot baths and sprayed me with awful smelling cologne about thirteen times, so far.

"We're almost done!" one piped up. "You almost look HANDSOME!"

"Um, thanks," I say uneasily.

"Ah, don't thank us!" another yells, even though I'm RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

"Um, okay…" I say. I have NO idea how to respond to that. I sigh and sit back. The ceiling is kinda pretty.

"NOWWWWWW… FOR YOUR STYLIST!" one screams.

"Presenting… MALICIA!" one of the three shouts. My prep team scurries away, and a tall, beautiful woman enters.

I like her immediately. She has dark hair with dark blue streaks. She sounds scary, but she's really kind.

She makes me close my eyes. I do so, and she puts me in an outfit. It's surprisingly comfortable, and I ask if I can open my eyes. She says no. I almost fall asleep, I'm so exhausted.

"Open!" she says.

I open my eyes. I'm dressed in an electric blue tuxedo. There are blinking lights on it, like fireworks. It's stunning. I grin at her, and she comes behind me. "You like it?"

"Thanks, Malicia."

Coral Sheems (4)

I am a mermaid. My stylist put a sparkling hairpiece with a five-point starfish. There are tassels hanging down from the starfish, and red fluff comes from behind it. My hair is down and falls in ringlets. Blue eye shadow has been dusted on my lids and my lips are a shiny, dark pink color. The bodice of the dress is hot pink, with seashells. The skirt is a mermaid tail. The scales are a dark teal color, and they sparkle when I move. The bottom of the tail is made of teal tulle.

I am stunning.

Jared Quinn (4)

I am, like, the ULTIMATE KING OF THE SEA. I have this really weird, turquoise-ish tail, like a mer… mer… merman? Merdude? Whatever. The T-shirt I'm wearing is white, but the sleeves are cut off. I have a golden trident in my hand. I feel so powerful… except, it's REALLY hard to walk in the tail.

BLUE HORSES are going to pull me (the mer… merdude), and my district partner on a chariot! I think that the horses are airbrushed, or something, 'cause horses aren't blue.

People laugh when Coral and I are pulled out into their view. We're smiling, and they watch us sparkle.

Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle…

The district seven people are wearing matching fabric. The girl has a gown, and the guy has slacks and a shirt. It moves with ripples, like the heavy rains. I guess that's supposed to be what keeps their trees alive.

The district nine boy has a brown, leather hat with a red feather. He has a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black belt. His pants are beige, and he has black boots. The girl has an ocean blue dress that matches her eyes.

The district ten boy has… well… an abacus… and the girl has a short, silvery, sparkling dress that goes down to mid-thigh. She seems uncomfortable. Her high heels are strappy and silver. She's sparkling everywhere…

The district twelve boy is a coal miner, and the girl is in a dress.

We finish, and I rush out of there. I get rid of the tail, but I keep the trident.


	27. Training: Day One

**Training: Day One**

_Flora Flower (D5)_

The elevator is just beautiful. After the chariot ride, I find myself fixing my gaze upon just a single point. It ends up being the bottom left corner of the elevator. My eyes are glued to that specific point. It's made of crystal and it's oh-so-smooth. I want to bend down and rub my cheek against the floor, but I know it sounds stupid. The germs would possibly kill me, anyway.

"Flora?" Wesley seems to notice my obvious distraction.

"Umm-hummmm?" I hum absentmindedly. I keep my gaze fixed on that spot.

"Are you okay? You're kind of…" Wesley hesitates, groping for the right word. "Distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer quickly. I can't break my concentration. If I do, I know my mind is going to drift somewhere it shouldn't…

To Vincent, the boy from district two. I have a huge crush on him. I _dreamt_ about him, for crying out loud.

It went like this: I'm sitting in the middle of a meadow. I have a denim skirt on, perfectly matched with a frilly blouse. My hair is in a high, fashionable bun with tendrils curling down. Vincent Lunaris has that adorable impish grin on his face. He picks a flower from the meadow and gives it to me, his grin still on his face. I smile ever so beautifully and accept it.

That's when the dream ends. I know whom I want as my ally… and his name sort of rhymes with valiant. Wait, not really. Vincent and valiant don't really rhyme. Hmm. I'll think of something later. We're entering the training room, and I make a beeline to that boy.

_Wesley Penwood (D5)_

I start out at the rope station. I'm pretty good with knots. I don't do the thing I'm best at (identifying plants), but I just don't want to start out with the things I suck at. That makes sense, right?

I spend about twenty minutes there, reviewing knots and making chitchat with the station manager. After a while, I put down my rope and move onto the weapon station. I try swinging a mace around, but I hear laughter and immediately put it down.

"Hey, you're Wesley, right?" a gentle voice asks. I whip around, embarrassed, to see Ryland Fray, the district six girl. Koda, her boyfriend, follows closely behind her.

"Y-yeah, I'm Wesley," I respond dumbly.

"Do you wanna be allies?"

"Allies?"

"Yes, when you fight together and watch each others' backs, and avoid killing each other."

Koda laughs, but it isn't a pleasant laugh. It's a dark, humorless laugh.

"I know what it is. I just… yeah… well, okay. So, yeah, um. Yeah." I sound like a total idiot. It's not that I LIKE her or anything; I'm just flustered (and flattered) that someone wants to be my ally. I never thought that would happen.

_Ryland Fray (D6)_

Wesley seems intelligent, but he's very socially awkward. After I asked him if he wanted to be allies, he stuttered a bit. He seemed a little shocked that I asked him if he wanted to be allies.

Next, I want to ask that District Three girl, Selena, to be my ally. Koda takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. I smile at him and I almost want to cry. That's ridiculous, 'cause I don't cry very often. It's just… the way that he looks at me, I just want to break down. I love him so much, you know?

"Let's go," I choke out. Koda looks at me a little weirdly, but he doesn't question me. I approach the girl. She has long, dark brown hair. Her hair has red highlights in them. She's rather pretty.

"Selena," I start out. The girl turns and I smile to seem friendlier. I need to be a little more approachable.

"Hi," she says uncertainly.

"I'm Ryland, and this is Koda. Would you like to be our ally? Wesley is also going to be with us."

"Um, sure," Selena says, smiling. "That's fine."

"Cool," I say, smiling.

_Koda Vazer (D6)_

After Selena accepts our ally invitation, I kiss Ryland and we head to the identifying plant station. I smile at Rylie and she gives me one of her beautiful, crooked grins. The station manager watches us.

It's great being in love.


	28. Training: Day Two

**Training Day: Two**

_Amara Kaelyn (D7)_

I finger my token. The golden beetle sparkles, even in the dim light of the training room. The station manager is talking to me, but I can't focus. Instead, I faze out and absentmindedly fiddle with my necklace. I get up and walk around the training center. Flora Flower is flirting with that Vincent guy.

"Soooo," Flora drawls, fingering her hair. "Wanna be allies?"

"I… I dunno," he answers, not really looking at her. I have to stifle a laugh. Benevolence, my best friend, would have enjoyed watching this. She would have been laughing so hard, tears would be pouring down her cheeks. She has a tendency to do that. I wish I could talk to her again.

_Eli Trailbreak (D7)_

I know that nobody will ally with me, and I'm glad about that. I don't want any allies at all. I'll do fine on my own. It's okay that I could die in the Games. I just wanted to see Jackson, Rikki's brother, live. I want to make her smile. I would do almost ANYTHING to see her smile again.

I can't figure out what to do. I just walk around. I can't help but wonder what the others are thinking. I know that Ryland, Koda, Wesley, and Selena are allies. People are teaming up together. In my opinion, allies can be a weakness. I mean, if one gets hurt, you basically ALL get hurt, right?

So why do I sort of want an ally?

_Brooklyn Richards (D8)_

I'll take any allies, right now. I might not last long, but I have to have at least one ally. Calla Emmerlyn?

"Calla?" I approach the blonde girl. She's rather short, but she can probably climb quickly.

"Hmm?" Calla spins around, a dagger in her hand.

"Whoa," I mutter, stepping back. Calla laughs and lowers it.

"Sorry, forgot that was in my hand. Yes?"

"Do you want to be allies?"

"Whoa, you and me?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, sure."

There's my first ally.

_Reddas Candelore (D8)_

Should I team up with that young guy, Colt? Even though I'm not good around blood, I'm fast and I can heal a few wounds. Colt, on the other hand, is smart, likable, and good at making killer snares. He'll probably get lots of sponsors. He seems really personable.

"Colt," I say, ambling over to the young boy.

"Yes?" he responds, turning around.

"Can we be allies?"

"Um, sure," Colt answers, smiling. The whole smile lights up his face and I want to grin, too.


	29. Training: Day Three

**Training Day Three**

_Harron Rishno (10)_

I don't bother socializing with the other tributes. Instead, I hit every station I can: fire-starting, rock sharpening, spear throwing, dagger throwing, sword fighting, mace… swinging, identifying plants, shelter making… the stations go on and on. I avoid the woodcarving station, however, because that's one of the things I'm good at. I don't want to show the other tributes what my strengths and weaknesses are.

"Hey, are you okay?" the station manager for spear throwing asks. He looks concerned. I guess I've been frowning.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Don't fall asleep here, you hear?"

"Mmm."

_Calla Emmerlyn (10)_

Brooke and I head out together. We throw daggers together. I excel at this, and Brooke has really good aim. Brooklyn drags me to sword fighting, even though I'm really bad at it. I attempt to swing a sword, but I must look REALLY bad because Brooke falls on the ground, holding her sides.

"I… I… sorry… I just can't…" Brooklyn chokes out, rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mutter. I try not to be bothered by this.

I really need to work on my skills.

_Kaydence Bayle (11)_

Krish comes over to me. He asks, "Do you wanna be allies?"

"Hmm?" I'm a little more than shocked. Krish and I don't really know each other very well, but I guess it's kind of natural for us to pair up. We're in the same district, anyway. I'm fast, strong, and good at identifying plants. We're kind of similar, in that way. We're both strong and good at identifying plants. We both work… worked… in the wheat fields back in District Eleven.

"Wanna be allies or no." Krish doesn't say it like a question, but more like a statement.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

_Krish Avernthorn (11)_

I guess it was natural for us to be allies. I'm sort of surprised that she said yes, though. I didn't know if she would.

"So, what are you good at?" I ask Kaydence.

"I'm… umm. I'm good at… well," Kaydence says, unsure of herself.

"It's okay, I know you have lots of talents."

"I'm fast. And strong. And good at identifying plants."

"Uh-huh."

"That's it. What about you?" Kaydence asks.

"I'm strong… and I'm good at berry stuff."

"Cool." Kaydence smiles. That's how our friendship starts out.


	30. Training: Day Four

**Training Day Four**

_Jocelyn Tegwen (12)_

It's the last day of training. My muscles are aching and my back hurts. I blink hard, trying to get myself to focus. So far, I have no allies whatsoever. That's fine with me, though. I don't really care. I'm smart, fast, and the best actress you'll ever meet. I haven't gotten an attack recently, which is good.

The training center is hot and my curly, long brown hair is matted. I haven't had time to brush because I've been trying to catch up on my sleep.

I hope I can survive this.

_Cole Ennesser (12)_

I would do anything to save that girl, Calla. She's so beautiful…

I don't want to ask her to be my ally, but I'll always save her. She's gorgeous and… sigh. I'm not going to have any allies, anyway. I don't want to be tied down. Allies never turn out well. Eventually, you'll have to kill each other. It all comes down to that, doesn't it? I refuse to be tied down. I always knew I would be chosen for the reaping. Every time I pictured the Games, I always saw myself alone. Nobody was holding me down. Nobody will hold me down.

Except for Calla.

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Happiness! =) Well, anyway, I spent an hour working on the training days. Hope you like it! And if there's something you want to change, tell me right away. Constructive criticism is great, too. Here's a list of allies… if you want to change it, let me know:

One: Kale Morgan, Zroya Marks, Terrana Stoner, Vincent Lunaris, Coral Sheems, and Jared Quinn.

Two: Wesley Penwood, Koda Vazer, Ryland Fray, and Selena Yodis.

Three: Calla Emmerlyn and Brooklyn Richards.

Pending: Flora Flower and Vincent Lunaris.

Four: Reddas Candelore and Colt Evans

Five: Krish Avernthorn and Kaydence Bayle


	31. Interviews: Districts One and Two

**Interviews District One and Two**

_Zroya Marks_

My dress is crimson red. The spaghetti straps are black. My inky black hair is slightly curled at the bottom. My dark red eyes are outlined in heavy black eyeliner. I have to hand it to those airhead Capitol people; they're actually really good at this whole styling thing. I look intimidating, bloodthirsty and scarily beautiful. It's perfect for my angle. I'm, like, the ultimate vampiress.

I head up to the stage. I smile brilliantly at Caesar as he hammers me with questions.

"What do you think is your biggest weakness?" Caesar asks me. I raise an eyebrow, trying to put off the question. _My voice, _I think. Then, I realize something… I haven't heard my voice for a long.

"Like I would tell you," I respond, wondering where my voice has gone.

_Well, good riddance, _I think to myself.

_I'm ba-ack!_

_SHUT UP! GO AWAY!_

"Zroya?" Caesar is confused and I realize he must've asked a question.

"Ask it again?" I ask him, distracted.

"Are you joining the Careers?"

"Yeah, duh," I answer snottily.

"Anyone else?"

"I don't see the point in making friends here, considering they'll _all be dead in two days._ By_ my_ hand, of course."

Caesar looks at me, concerned, but I'm on a roll, now.

I turn to the tributes and give them a creepy, sadistic smile. They don't respond. I say, "I'll try to make it quick and painless, of course, but I can't guarantee anything. I've never been good with keeping promises…"

The buzzer goes off.

_Kale Morgan_

The guy I see in the mirror can't be me. The short, messy black hair that I've seen almost every day is brushed out and lightly spiked. A navy blue dress shirt that matches my eyes has replaced the long T-shirt I usually wear. The jeans that are ripped off at the knee have become dark blue, creased pants. Dress shoes replace my old sneakers. That guy can't be me. It's impossible. That reflection… he looks like he's never suffered. Like he's never been hurt. Like… like he didn't ever leave a beautiful girl named Sam.

I'm called up to the stage. Caesar Flickerman smiles at me and I grin uncertainly back at him.

Mysterious. I'm channeling mysterious. I answer vaguely, but I break when he asks me a last final question.

"Kale, you must have a girl back home. Am I right?"

"Sam…" I mumble. Shoot, I was being so mysterious up until this point. "Her name is Sam."

"What's she like?"

"She's beautiful. Her hair is light. The first thing you'll notice… her green eye compared to her brown eye."

"That boy you volunteered for…"

"That was my brother. Chase."

"That was brave of you."

"Um, thanks. Yeah. I guess. I couldn't just let him go into that arena."

"I understand."

The buzzer sounds and I step off the stage, wishing Sam could be there with me.

_Terrana "Terra" Stoner_

The Capitol idiots bleached my hair… and it looks good. Like, REALLY good. I have a red dress that contrasts perfectly with my new, light blonde hair. It has translucent red sleeves, made of something like gossamer. They have small, glittering specks that make it even more beautiful. My shoes are not what anyone would expect. They're made of leather and they're knee-high. I LOVE IT.

I strut onto the stage, my head held high.

"Wow, Terra," Caesar says, admiring my boots. "Those are nice boots."

"I know," I say. "The heels are so sharp, I bet I could take out a few of my opponents right now…" My eyes scan the crowd, but nobody moves. Zroya, that District One girl, is about to get up from her seat, but someone pushes her back down. She starts screaming at them and I try to hide my grin behind my hand.

"Whoa, there, Terra, Zroya," Caesar says nervously. He wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead, and I smirk.

"Don't worry, Caesar. _Zroya would never be able to hurt me._"

Zroya snaps and she storms up to me. Her crimson eyes are filled with rage. I throw a punch at her, and Caesar rushes to get in between us.

"Get away," Zroya warns.

"Stop!" Caesar says, trying to regain control. The buzzer sounds and my interview is over. 

_Vincent Lunaris_

Flora has been staring at me for the past three interviews. She's watching me intently. She's been batting her eyelashes and shifting so her sparkling dress shoots little bits of light into my eyes. It's annoying, honestly.

"Stop!" Caesar is shouting, trying to pry the two girls apart. The buzzer sounds and the two girls sit down, shooting nasty looks at each other. I mount the stage.

"Wow," Caesar mutters. "That was some tough fighting." The audience laughs and I chuckle.

"Buuuut," Caesar continues. "We should get on. Vincent, how are you doing?"

"Um. Fine."

Caesar laughs, trying to get me to warm up. I can't, though; I don't know what to say.

"Well, Vincent, we've noticed you've been getting some fond looks from Flora Flower…"

I try not to express my frustration as I answer, "I guess."

"Well, are those feelings returned?"

"Uh." I hesitated. Honestly, no, they aren't, really. "I'm not really one to open up. I'd like to focus on trying to get home—"

"Good luck with THAT!" Zroya and Terra say simultaneously.

"Of course," Caesar soothes.

"So, yeah. I don't know. It's not like I hate her, 'cause I don't, but I just don't… I just kind of… I just want to… I just… yeah."

Caesar chuckles. We exchange viewpoints a little more before the buzzer sounds. Thank GOODNESS it's over.

Author's Note: Yay, the first four interviews are done!


	32. Interviews: Districts Three and Four

**Interviews: District Two and Three**

Author's Note: I'm a horrible person. ='( I'm sorry, I'm finishing up my school year. I'll get to write a lot in summer, though, 'cause I'm staying home.

_Selena Yodis (3)_

I'm electrifying. I have a green dress on that falls to the floor. There are thin, glowing wires through my long side braid. My dark brown hair with red streaks has been brushed until it's silky smooth. My icy blue eyes are accented by black eyeliner. I'm pretty. I hug my stylist and prepare myself to go onto the stage.

"Hello, Selena," Caesar says excitedly, his ever-present smile blinding.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Good," I answer honestly.

"What's the best thing that's happen to you this month?" Caesar asks. Wow, he just gets straight to the point.

"Probably… meeting new people," I answer. "We're supposed to fight, but that doesn't mean I can't befriend them. Right?" I look at Ryland and she smiles.

"Of course," Caesar answers. "And how have you felt? Are you nervous?"

"Yes," I answer. "I'm also ready. I'm prepared to do this. I'm not going into these Games alone."

"Right, you've allied with Ryland Fray."

I nod in respond and add, "And Koda Vazer."

Caesar smiles and continues. I look around nervously, hating how the lights are so bright. They're all on me and it's making me nervous.

The buzzer sounds and I step off the stage, smiling. Applause rings in my ears and I wave to the audience. I hope I appeared likable and sweet.

_Sparkz Bell (3)_

Caesar asks, "How old are you, Sparkz?"

"Fifteen," I answer. I squint to see him in the bright light. Selena, my district partner, seemed distracted by them, too, so I know I'm not alone. Caesar asks me half a million questions while I stare down at the red carpet. It's plush and soft. I want to roll around on it, but that wouldn't look very good on television. I run my hand over the plush seat and try not to stare directly into the light. I'm getting tired. Since I came here, I've been eating as much as I can. I'm usually very thin, but I basically inhaled the meals.

"What are your favorite things about the Hunger Games?" Caesar asks.

_Nothing._ I push that thought away, but every time I try to answer, I just think can't think. My head is throbbing and I want to get away. I have to appear smart and likable for the audience to support me.

"T-the food," I stutter. "I like eating here. It's good."

Caesar chuckles and the audience does as well. I push my hair out of my eyes. This one girl in the audience is staring at me and making me really nervous. I smile hesitantly and she grins back.

Caesar spots this and asks, "Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No," I answer. "I usually focus on my studies."

"Of course," Caesar responds, nodding his head. He smiles. "You seem like a very brilliant boy."

"Thanks," I reply.

"What are you best at?" Caesar asks.

My mentor frowns and motions for me not to answer. I answer without really answering. "Eating."

"Ha," Caesar laughs. He's chuckling with the audience. The girl who was staring at me is laughing too. She's cute, but I don't have time to worry about it. Besides, she's from the Capitol. I hate every single one of those spoiled people.

She's cute, though.

_Coral Sheems (4)_

My dress is beautiful. It's strapless and a dark blue. It's made of a very rich fabric. It's tight at my hips, but flows down to the floor. My black hair is carefully brushed back, with only one strand falling in the front. My stylist replaced my greenish-brown eyes with dark blue contacts. They kind of bother me, but it makes me look really good.

"So," Caesar starts, smiling, "how have you been?"

"Good," I answer. "I've been eating well. And I've been training so I can beat all these wimps."

"Do you have anyone special back home?"

"No," I answer, "but I see a lot of people I _wish_ I could be with…"

Laughter. I smirk arrogantly. Honestly, I flirt a lot. I don't really care about guys, though. I'm not going to focus on them right now. I just have to focus on winning.

"Do you like _me_?" Caesar jokes.

"Why, yes," I play along. More laughter. Even Caesar is chuckling. I smile triumphantly.

"Your father is a champion, isn't he?"

"Yes. Growing up with my father was like greatness was my neighbor and power was my best friend. And we hung out a lot." I realize I've given a lot of information to him and all of the tributes. I don't really care, though, because I can still kill them.

"What about your mother?" Caesar asks. I freeze, but try to hide it by coughing.

"Fine. She's good. She's… yeah."

That was my fatal mistake. Now, everyone knows that I have a bad relationship with my mom. They can use that against me. They can use all my weaknesses.

The buzzer goes off and I salute the audience. I mouth, "Support Coral Sheems!"

I sit back down, wishing with all of my heart that I could take back some of the statements I said.

_Jared Quinn (4)_

I look pretty awesome. They let me wear casual clothes instead of a tuxedo or something.

When I walk onto the stage, this girl screams, "I LOVE YOU, JARED!" She stands up and squeals. I wave to her, smiling flirtatiously. She screams again.

"Hello, Jared," Caesar says, smiling.

"Hey, Caesar," I respond.

"So, how have you been?"

"I wish I could have spent more time near the water. I miss it."

"Ah, I understand."

"Really?"

"No, actually, I lied. I'm afraid of swimming," Caesar chuckles. I laugh with him.

"I'LL SWIM WITH YOU," a girl screams. I grin back and wink. She practically faints and I have to laugh.

"Seems like you're quite the ladies' man," Caesar comments. The audience screams.

"Yeah, I guess so," I answer, laughing. Caesar grins.

"I wish girls liked me," Caesar sighs wistfully. The audience shouts support and he smiles.

"Save some for me," I complain. A girl almost runs onto the stage, but security guards stop her. She reaches for me and I blow a kiss. She grabs the air and pockets it. I smile. This is going so well.

"Should we get a lucky girl to meet Jared?" Caesar asks. The audience yells and he smiles.

"Sure," I shout. Caesar points to a girl and she screams, rushing to the stage and almost falling. I catch her and she smiles.

"I'll definitely sponsor you," she whispers.

"Thanks," I respond. I grin and the buzzer goes off.


	33. Interviews: Districts Five and Six

**Interviews: Districts Five and Six**

Author's Note: Halfway there! Yes! And it's not even summer, yet!

  
_Flora Flower (5)_

I'm wearing a dress made of clouds. It's soft and frilly and pink and…

I sigh aloud. I'm drumming my fingers on the hard chair in the interview room. I'm not on the stage yet. It's still Jared Quinn. I'm kind of worried. He's really cute and everyone seems to love him. I just have to be cuter than he could ever dream of being. How…?

My turn. I step onto the stage and trip. I gasp dramatically and Caesar catches me. He sets me back on my feet and I blush. I thank him and he laughs.

"Graceful entrance," he jokes. I blush furiously and hope that people think I'm cute.

"Thank you," I answer. I wink and the audience snickers. I sit on the plush seat.

"Flora," Caesar starts, "how have you been? You know, besides that fall."

"Fine," I say breezily. "I've been meeting a lot of people."

"Like Vincent."

"Yeah," I sigh. "I know he doesn't like me. Not yet." The audience laughs and I make a sad face. "You don't believe he'll ever like me?" The audience laughs again.

Caesar and I chat for a while and I try to be as innocent as I can. I hope Vincent's looking at me. I want him to like me. I want to kiss him! He's just so cute. Especially when he denied that he has feelings for me. He'll figure it out, soon. I know he will.

The buzzer sounds.

"Don't fall," Caesar jokes. I stick my tongue out playfully and step off the stage. I sit back down and stare at Vincent throughout the rest of the interviews.

_Wesley Penwood (5)_

I step onto the stage and Caesar eases me into the questions. Soon, he begins to get into the deeper ones.

"You volunteered for another boy, didn't you?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah," I respond. "I did."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know his name."

"I mean, who was he to you?"

"He has three younger siblings and I couldn't just let him… you know, die."

"I understand," Caesar murmurs, "I think that's very nice."

"Thanks," I reply.

"What about your family?"

"I have a dad and a mom. And an older brother. We don't have a lot of money, but we love each other. In the end, isn't that what really matters?"

"Of course," Caesar nods, agreeing. "Now, if you could describe yourself in five adjectives, which three would you choose?"

"I… don't really care for talking about myself," I admit, "but I guess… quiet."

Caesar nods and answers, "That seems like it would work for you."

"Upbeat… hardworking… bookish… and, well, shy, I guess. Most people call me 'Weasel'."

"Weasel?"

"Don't call me that."

Caesar smiles and tells me, "Well, your five words seem exactly right."

"Thanks, Caesar," I answer.

Caesar smiles one last time and the buzzer goes off.

_Ryland Fray (6)_

"So, Ryland," Caesar starts, "how have you been?"

"Fine," I reply shortly. I have to seem indifferent and uncaring to survive through this.

"I see," Caesar sighs, clearly disappointed in my short answers. "I'm going to have to ask you to do the same thing Wesley did… describing yourself. Only… I'm going to have to ask you to do this for Koda."

"K-Koda?" I repeat. "Describe Koda in five adjectives?"

"Please."

"He's… well… witty. Loyal. The bravest guy ever. He's indecisive, but caring."

"Thank you, Ryland."

"Okay. Now, how did you feel up there on the stage when you were reaped?"

"I was FINE," I snap. Caesar doesn't flinch as he nods.

"What about your family?"

"What _about _them?"

"They're fine. They'll always be okay. They're going to miss me, I'm sure, but they don't have to worry. I'll be all right. Koda will be fine. WE'LL ALL BE FINE."

"But you can't BOTH win."

"We'll be just fine."

"Of course. Do you have any last things to say to the audience here, Ryland?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Okay… would you like to tell us exactly what this thing is?"

"I'm GETTING to it!" I snap again. "Life's too short for games," I whisper.

The buzzer goes off.

_Koda Vazer (6)_

"Can you describe your girlfriend in five adjectives?" Caesar asks me.

"Do I only get five?" I ask honestly. The audience laughs, even though I'm not joking.

"Only five."

"Kind. Brave. Smart. Loyal. The best girlfriend and best friend I could ever have."

"I think that's a good thing."

"Why, thank you. She's really wonderful."

"I can see that. I think she's a sweet girl."

"She can be," I say carefully, "but she can be very unfriendly, too." Ryland glares at me and the camera focuses on her face. I can't help but grin at her look.

"Careful there," Caesar chuckles.

"I'm trying to be," I sigh.

"Do you have anything to say to the audience?"

"Well… let's see. One, Ryland is mine." Laughter. "Two, the food here is wonderful." More laughter. "And three, never take life seriously."

"What do you mean?"

I grimace as I say, "Never take life seriously because nobody gets out alive."

Author's Note: Yay! Updated! I hope you like it. ='( If you don't, I'll be sad.


	34. Interviews: Districts Seven and Eight

_**Interviews 7-8**_

**Amara Kaelyn**

I step onto the stage, my black dress just barely touching the floor of the stage. Caesar beams at me and I smile back.

"Hello, Amara."

"Hey, Caesar."

"How have you been?" Caesar asks me as I take a seat on the soft couch.

"Okay, I guess. I've met a lot of my opponents this week."

Caesar smiles and tells me, "You look very nice this evening."

"Thanks." I beam. "My prep team did a super job."

"Now, what is your favorite thing about your appearance?" he asks me, beaming.

"My eyes, I guess," I say.

"Ah, yes. What is your token?"

"M-my token?" I look down and finger my necklace.

"Yes, that."

"It's… a golden beetle."

"How'd you get it?"

"My dad." I don't tell the audience anything about him. I just answer the question.

"Any last words?" Caesar asks.

"Why, yes," I say, leaning in. The audience leans in with me and the audience does, too. "Tributes, you might as well give up now. I will win and NOTHING… nothing… can stop me. Just go ahead and say your goodbyes. You're not coming out of the arena."

I don't really mean it, exactly. I just want to get the others angry and confused. The buzzer goes off and I step off the stage.

**Eli Trailbreak**

"Why, Eli, you look handsome," Caesar compliments me.

"Thanks," I respond. "It looks sort of like my reaping outfit, doesn't it?"

Caesar nods and says, "Yes, now that I think about it, it really does." I have black slacks on and a button-up shirt. The shirt looks like… like super heavy showers in the night, if you understand that.

"You volunteered back at the reaping, didn't you?"

"Yes. For my friend, Rikki. Well, actually, for her little brother, Jackson."

"Why?"

"She's my friend. I just wanted to… to make her smile, you know?" I admit.

"I understand."

"T-thanks. I mean, I've never had a friend like Rikki. If Jackson… if Jackson died, I couldn't live with myself. Guess that means I have to die. Which isn't… which isn't as bad."

"You are a brave young man."

"Thanks, Caesar."

"You haven't allied with anyone. Why haven't you?"

"It's my battle. Me against all the rest of the tributes. I just think… I should fight this battle all by myself. Do you get that?"

"I do."

The buzzer goes off and I step off the stage.

"Good luck," Caesar shouts. I smile and sit back down.

**Brooklyn Richards**

"Welcome, Brooklyn." Caesar smiles at me and I smile back, trying to figure out what my angle here will be.

Confused and stupid. Maybe… maybe, if I act like I don't understand anything, the other tributes will ignore me. I mean, I'm not that smart, anyway, but I have to act really dense. My nerves make my jittery and I start shivering a bit.

"Are you okay?" Caesar asks, noticing that I'm shaking.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"Well, then, if you're sure…"

"I am."

"Let's get down to it, okay? Now. What's your favorite part about being here, Brooke?"

"Favorite… part? I like the Justice Building."

"No," Caesar chuckles, "I mean, what do you like here?"

"I like… the people."

"Yes, there are a lot of nice tributes this year. You allied with Calla, didn't you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What made you two team up?"

"I don't know. We're both strong."

"Aha," Caesar says as the buzzer goes off. I wave goodbye and walk off.

**Reddas Candelore**

"Hey, Reddas," Caesar greets me.

"Hi, Caesar, how have you been?"

"I've been good, thanks. How about you?"

"Oh, it's great here." Lie. I don't like the Capitol. I'm not afraid of them and I sometimes joke about them. I don't think it would help right now, though.

"Do you get along well with the people?"

"Better… better than with my parents," I admit.

"You… don't get along with them?" Caesar asks.

"Not really," I sigh. "We clash. They don't really have a good sense of humor."

"That's too bad," Caesar replies, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"What is your greatest fear about being in the arena?"

"My greatest fear? I don't really have one. It's all right. I mean, I'm not all that worried."

"That's great."

"It is, isn't it?" I joke. Honestly, I _am_ a little scared, but I can't show that on national television.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Caesar."

Author's Note: Yay! How are your summers going?


	35. Interviews: Districts Nine and Ten

_**Interviews 9-10  
**_  
Author's Note: So close! THE GAMES ARE COMING UP SOON! To all readers… thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate it.

**Emmaline Riddick**

Charming. Clever. Humorous. I have to appear personable to get sponsors. I need these sponsors to return to my family. I have to work hard to be able to get home to my father.

I step onto the stage, my heart pounding so hard, I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face. Caesar stands up to hug me and I paste on a smile.

"Welcome, Emmaline."

"Thanks, Caesar," I say warmly. We both have a seat and I breathe in and out. I have to keep calm.

"Well, now. You seem quite comfortable here. Have you been well?"

"Good. I mean, yeah."

Caesar grins and says, "You okay? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine. Yeah. I'm just, uh, a little nervous."

"The Games are approaching. How do you feel about that, Emmaline?"

"Just fine. I'm not all that nervous. I mean, I'll have the sponsors, right?" I wink and the audience cheers.

"Wow, the audience loves you," Caesar chuckles.

"Why, did you have any doubts?" I'm acting overconfident, but I have to rake up the sponsors. Jared is doing a really good job of doing that, so I have to beat him. He doesn't have to come home to his father. I'm sure he has his own history, but I couldn't break my dad's heart by… dying.

"No, of course I don't have doubts," Caesar assures me. "You'll do fine. I'm positive."****

  
**Colt Evans**

I step onto the stage and manage a small smile. A few teenaged girls smile at me.

"Aw."

"Wow, Colt," Caesar laughs, "you've got some admirers out here, don't you?"

"T-thanks," I stutter. I have to be as sweet as I can to get sympathy out here.

"Are you ready for the Game that's coming up soon?" Caesar asks, taking a seat.

"No," I whisper. "I'm a little nervous."

"Awww!" a girl squeals. I blush and Caesar laughs and slaps his hand on his leg.

"Hey, there! What's your name?" Caesar calls to the girl. The girl shrieks. She seems to be about sixteen.

"N-Naia!" she stammers out. Caesar smiles and waves her over. Naia stumbles to the stage and hugs me. I close my eyes and she squeals, "You're so cute."

"Thank you."

Naia kisses me on the cheek. The audience gasps and I touch the place where her lips brushing my face.

"Oh, Colt," Caesar grins. I blush and sit back down on the seat. I don't like her, or anything, but it's SO overwhelming. I _am_ only twelve, after all.

"Bye," Naia says softly.

"Goodbye."

Caesar can't stop beaming.

Teila is probably screaming, jumping up and down on our worn-out couch.

**Calla Emmerlyn**

I am on a cloud. My head is still spinning as my training score flashes in my head. _Nine._ I smile.

"So, Calla, you seem a bit dazed. What's going on in your life right now?"

"Oh, I'm just happy with my training score."

"Oh, right, your evaluation score! How did you manage to get a nine?"

"I gots mad ninja skills," I joke, smirking. Caesar chuckles.

"Mad ninja skills?"

"Why, yes, don't YOU have any?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I look so good?" Caesar jokes back.

"Oh, I thought that was just luck."

"What? How insulting. It's pure _skills._"

"Forgive me, then, Caesar."

"Hm. I don't know about you, Calla, you might be a ninja rival of mine."

"Aha, don't be. I beat you by a mile."

"Hmm. Whatever. Good luck in the Game this year, Calla Emmerlyn."

"Okay, thanks, Caesar."

"Bye, now!"

"Bye."

**Harron Rishno**

"Harron, you look so cool," Caesar tells me.

"Thanks, Caesar." I'm wearing a green tuxedo and I have to admit… I _do_ look pretty cool.

"Tell me, how are you doing?"

"Ah, I've been worrying about my family," I say, frowning. "I'm doing this for them."

"Oh, yes, your older brother was chosen, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Our family needs him. He's going to… accomplish so much. Jomas… my older brother… he's smart. He's cool. He has a girlfriend. I… don't have such a bright future, you know?"

"What? Of course you do."

"That's nice, Caesar, but my brother is the one who really carries our family burden. I'm not really much compared to my brother. Don't worry about it."

"You've come all this way. You have a good heart, Harron. Don't put yourself down, all right?"

"Thanks, Caesar." He's so nice. I wish everyone in the Capitol were as nice as he is. It's not that I really care about the Capitol, because I really don't. It's just… I guess… Caesar makes you feel good about yourself when you put yourself down.

"Well, tell me. What are your strengths? Weaknesses?"

"Can't tell," I sigh. "I have to keep them a secret."

"Aw, are you sure?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out in the Game. Watch me, Caesar."

"I'll be following you for sure, Harron. Good luck."


	36. Interviews: Districts Eleven and Twelve

_**Interviews 11-12**_

Author's Note: AH! LAST INTERVIEW!

**Kaydence Bayle**

"Hey, Kaydence," Caesar begins. I smile and sit down.

"Hello, Caesar."

"How are you doing? The Game is coming up soon, huh?"

"Yup."

"You ready?"

"I think so."

"Oh? What makes you think so?" Caesar isn't being mean. He just wants to see what I'll say.

"It's not like I can put it off. I can't change time. I can't stop time, so why worry about it?"

"Well, what are you most worried about?"

"Water, I suppose," I answer honestly. "I'll need sponsors if there isn't a lot of good, fresh water. Do you know… what I mean?"

"Of course. Water is very vital to a tribute. Don't worry about the sponsors, okay?"

"'Kay."

"How well do you know your district partner? You seem to get along."

"Well… yes, we do know each other a little. We worked in the wheat fields back in our district."

"Oh, so you're friends?"

"Well, I don't know, to be totally truthful. It's complicated, I guess."

"Complicated, huh?" Caesar asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. Caesar grins and I sigh. What is he thinking?

**Krish Avernthorn**

"How are you doing?" Caesar asks.

"Fine," I reply. "I've been eating well. It's really good, too." I smile at the camera. I can't believe I'm smiling for the crowd when I don't really care what the audience thinks of me.

"Do you have an absolute favorite over here?"

"Hmm. I don't have one. Everything's awesome."

"That's nice. I'm sure everyone is pleased that you're happy here. Make the best of the meals."

"Yup, I sure am."

"Hey, what's that around your neck?"

"Oh, this?" I finger my chain. "My token."

"How'd you get it?"

"My mom gave it to me four years ago."

"Oh, it has sentimental value, then?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's really nice. How is your relationship with your mom, then?"

"We love each other a lot. We're really close."

"That's very sweet."

"T-thanks, Caesar."

"How about Kaydence?"

"What… what about her?"

"Are you guys very close? I mean, Kaydence told us you work in the wheat fields."

"We don't really know each other. Sorry to disappoint you, Caesar."

"Oh, no, I'm not disappointed. Not at all. Well, the best of luck."

**Jocelyn Tegwen**

Even as Krish speaks, I admire my dress. It's sparkly and white. Angel wings made of white feathers flutter against my back. My bangs are braided on each side and come together in the back. I have to remember to smile. _Then_, I will steal the stage.

The buzzer goes off and Krish sits back down. I stand up, smooth down my dress, and stroll onto the stage.

"Wow, Jocelyn, you look great," Caesar admires.

"Thanks! I love it."

"Why do you think you have angel wings on your back?"

"Well, I love acting. Once, I played an angel. I also love to sing. Music is my life."

"Ah, so you sing like an angel, do you?"

I blush and respond, "Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Do you think you'll be able to lull the other tributes to sleep, then, in the Game?"

"Um, I'm not that strong, so I don't think I should get in very close… if you… know what I mean by that."

"Did you ever sing with your family?"

"Oh, not… not really. Well, I guess. My brother has children, so I babysit them. Sometimes, I sing and rock them to sleep."

"That's very sweet of you."

"It's nothing, really. I mean, they're my family. I'll do anything for them. You have a family, don't you, Caesar?"

"Me?" Caesar seems surprised, as if _he_ always asks the questions. "Well, yes, I have a family."

"You'd do anything for them, too, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. Oh, I see. Still, you are very sweet to do that. I'm sure they love you."

"I don't know… thank you, though, Caesar."

**Cole Ennesser**

I smooth down my black dress shirt. There is a single, beautiful pearl pinned at my heart. I can't stop staring at it. It's just so bright.

"Welcome, Cole."

"Welcome… I mean… sorry!"

Caesar laughs and says, "It's okay. Now, let's get to it."

"O-okay."

"What do you like here?"

"The food. It is… so… good. I'm getting hungry just THINKING about it, you know? Everything I've tasted is delicious. Don't you like it, Caesar?"

"Why, I LOVE the food! Do you have a favorite dish?"

"No… I couldn't choose just one! I could eat so much here. If I stayed at the Capitol forever, I would probably be the chubbiest guy around here."

"I don't know," Caesar jokes. "I've been eating an awful lot of food, too."

The audience cheers and I laugh.

"Well, now, that's a bright and shiny pearl you have here. It's very beautiful."

"It is. I can't stop staring at it."

"If you could choose between the food or the pearl, which would you choose?"

"I… don't know… Both?"

"Nope, only one."

"Fine… food. I can't eat a pearl, right?"

"Nice. I agree. Our interviews are ending. Any last words?"

"I can't help myself, Caesar… but I can help everyone I can before my time's up. I hope I'm not going to be a waste."

Author's Note: YAYYY! FINALLY! FINISHED!


	37. The Games: Day One, Part One

**The Games: Day One… Part One**

Author's Note: I'm so EXCITED! Thanks for sticking with me.

**Koda Vazer (District Six)**

I let go of Ryland's hand as we step onto the plates. I inhale deeply and tell myself over and over again… _I can do this. Ryland and I will stand together until the end._

I rise to the arena. We have to stay on this metal plate for a whole minute. Sixty seconds. I look around.

The arena is sort of beautiful. The water is beautiful and clear. It's too good to be true. It seems like the arena from the 50th Hunger Games. Everything was poisonous.

I look at Ryland as a warning. She stares back at me, her pretty face emotionless.

I see the water sources (although it may be poisonous) and bushes all around. The water might have fish in it.

What's this arena's fault?

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

The river stretches across the arena. Just beyond it is the Cornucopia.

I have to get a weapon. I don't care what it is. I'm not very good with anything besides weapons.

Food. I have to get food, too. I see bushes behind the Cornucopia and a forest way beyond. The arena goes beyond the forest, but I can't see any farther.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'S THE GONG?" I exclaim, even though nobody answers.

"SHUT UP!" That stupid girl, Zroya, yells.

"MAKE ME!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Claudius Templesmith, the announcer, shouts.

The gong sounds and I run off the plate, heading toward that golden Cornucopia.

**Calla Emmerlyn (District Ten)**

"BROOKLYN!" I shout. Brooklyn looks toward me. "I'll meet you behind the Cornucopia."

"Got it," Brooklyn replies, grabbing Jocelyn by the arm and going to the stream. They leap over it and I grab everything I can get.

"Hurry," I mumble to myself, running faster and faster. My legs ache as I leap over the stream. Someone knocks me over and I scream. It's Cole.

"Don't!" he shouts to me. I don't understand until I see Zroya standing above him. She was going to kill me, but he knocked me over… and saved my life.

"Thank you!" I yell. Cole smiles weakly and rushes away. Zroya curses loudly.

He saved my life.

**Colt Evans (District Nine)**

Reddas is running quickly and I'm tripping over my own feet. Sparkz is behind us. We formed a quick alliance with him and Cole.

"Run, run!" Reddas urges.

"I'm trying!" I answer. Cole runs another way and I shout after him. He doesn't respond and I just shake my head.

"Zroya," Reddas warns. My breath catches in my throat and I propel faster.

"HAH!" Zroya shrieks. I turn around and see Sparkz drop to the ground.

"Sparkz," I tell Reddas.

"Oh, no," Reddas sighs. "We can't stop!"

"We have to keep going," I tell him. If Sparkz is with Zroya, he won't make it.

**Brooklyn (District Eight)**

"JOCELYN?"

I turn and see Calla kneeling down beside Jocelyn, who is on the floor, limp as a rag doll.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I… don't know." Calla starts shivering. "She just collapsed!"

"She's having an attack," I tell her. "She told me she has this weird disease where she passes out for five to ten minutes."

"Help me carry her," Calla demands. I nod and we hoist her onto our shoulders.

"No, you don't," Terrana shouts. She attacks us from behind and we fall to the ground. Terrana plunges her knife into Jocelyn's back and I shriek.

"DON'T!" I shout. I try to reach her, but Terrana picks her up and flings her far away.

"Run!" Calla orders.

"Jocelyn…"

"She's gone. We have to go!"

"O-okay…" I start crying and tears blur my vision.

**Kale Morgan (District One)**

I've heard two cannons go off. Zroya and Terrana have run off to kill the others, but the rest of the Careers are trying to find food. We're in the wheat field.

"So thirsty!" Coral sighs. "Guys, I'm going to drink the water behind the wheat field."

"Okay," Vincent answers.

"I'll come," Jared says. I follow them. I'm thirsty, too. Coral drinks first. She drops to the ground, water splattering onto the dusty ground.

"C-Coral?" Jared kneels beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Stupid… water…" she chokes. "It's… poisoned…"

"Coral, don't die," I mumble.

"Leave me here," Coral coughs. "I'll be fine."

"B-but…"

"JUST DO IT!" Coral shouts. She pushes us away and starts coughing. Flora starts crying and we leave her behind.

**Ryland Fray**

"THIS IS FOR ME!" Zroya shouts. Koda and I exclaim in surprise and turn around. Wesley is beside us and he leans down, panting hard.

"Selena!" Koda takes my hand as we back away. Once Zroya finds someone, there's no chance of surviving. Selena shrieks and Zroya plunges a dagger into her heart. Wesley looks away and I squeeze Koda's hand. Zroya smiles creepily, but doesn't come to us. Instead, she runs the other way. She's weird that way. She won't take out a whole group. Only a few people from each alliance.

"Selena…" I lean down beside her. Koda does as well.

"I'm… sorry I let you… down…" Selena whispers.

"Shh," Koda mumbles. "Don't talk."

"No, I have to," she coughs. "If you win… if you see… my dad… give… him… a hug…"

"We will," I promise. Selena smiles wanly and closes her eyes. She takes a shallow breath, lets it out, and doesn't breathe again.

_Deaths:_

_Sparkz_

_Jocelyn_

_Selena_

_Coral_

Author's Note: Sigh! I wish I could keep all of the tributes alive. ='( I'M SO SORRY! I'm thinking about writing a scene with all the dead tributes later. You'll find out. THANK YOU FOR READING!


	38. The Games: Day One, Part Two

**The Games… Day One, Part Two**

Author's Note: It's so hard to kill these tributes off… SIGH!

**Amara Kaelyn (District Seven)**

I run alone. I don't have any allies. Some people think it's dangerous to be a loner, but I really don't think it's a good idea to put all your trust in someone.

I sit up in a tree, munching on a hard piece of bread. The crust is cold. The crunchy bread is delicious and I close my eyes. I hear footsteps and I look up. I can't see anything, but I climb as high as I dare. The limbs begin to get thinner and I stop.

Terrana stares up at me. She smiles this creepy, blood-lusting smile. I start shaking as she starts to climb. I carefully test out the next branch. Slowly, carefully, I—

Fall. The branch breaks and I plummet to the ground. My hand closes around my golden beetle necklace. I hear the sickening thud of my body against the ground.

_ I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry, mom and Keion… And… I'm sorry, Benevolence… Benevolence, please tell that boy you like him._

**Vincent Lunaris**

Once Coral dies, I split from the Careers. Flora follows me, of course. We watch as Amara falls from the tree. Flora turns away as Terrana finishes off the girl. I take her hand and run.

Do _not_ get the wrong idea. I still don't _like her, _like her. However, she has my back and I need that right now.

Flora screams and I whip around. Terrana stands above her, knife bloodied.

"F-Flora?" I stutter. Terrana lunges at me and I dodge her. I try to get near Flora, but Terrana keeps me away.

"L-leave! Run!" Flora says weakly.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Leave, Vincent. I know… I know you don't like me, but it doesn't matter. I loved… you anyway. Run."

I dodge Terrana and rush away, leaving Flora behind. Terrana doesn't follow me.

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

"Kaydence?"

I look up. Krish stands above me, kneeling in the wheat fields. He plucks the chaff off each of them.

"What is it?"

"Let's find somewhere to rest."

"Okay." We look around, Krish holding the food. I walk backward, against his back. If we die, we die together.

"What about… there?" Krish points at a cave. "It looks safe. Well, as safe as it'll get."

"Let's go."

**Zroya Marks (District One)**

I'm a killing machine! It feels so good. The Career pack surrounds our ground. Jared takes the first watch. I still don't trust that stupid Terrana Stoner, but I have to get some rest.

"Okay, let's go over our kills before we go to sleep," Terrana states. I nod. For once, I agree with her.

"I killed Sparkz and Selena," I say emotionlessly.

"Jocelyn, Amara, Flora." Terrana sighs. "And Coral. Well, we didn't kill her."

"We still have a lot of work to do," I groan. I lie down and let sleep wash over me.

_DEATHS:_

_Sparkz_

_Jocelyn_

_Selena_

_Coral_

_Amara_

_Flora_

Author's Note: AUGHH! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE!


	39. The Games: Day Two

**The Games: Day Two, Part One**

Author's Note: I hope you guys like it.

**Jared Quinn (District Four)**

I wake up. Terrana looks over.

"Finally," she groans. "Will you take the next watch?"

"I think it's time for us to get up and kill," Zroya argues. "Unless you're too wimpy to."

"Let's not argue," Kale sighs. I stifle a chuckle and Terrana and Zroya glare at me. I grin impishly.

"Shut up!" they both shout.

"Okay, okay, let's leave," I decide. We head off to the river near the Cornucopia. It's a far journey.

"Maybe I should stay back and kill anyone I find," Terrana suggests.

"No, I'LL do that," Zroya exclaims. "I'M BETTER THAN YOU, TERRA!"

"Why did you kill less people then?" Terrana snaps. I sigh.

**Wesley Penwood (District Five)**

"Are you okay, Wesley?" Ryland asks me. I look up, blood on my hands. "Did Zroya hurt you?"

"Ouch," I mutter.

"RYLAND!" Koda yells, knocking Ryland off her feet. I turn just in time to see Zroya stab Koda in the shoulder. She follows up by punching him in the stomach. Ryland shrieks. She pulls out her long knife, but it's too late. Zroya jabs Koda in the heart and Ryland races toward her boyfriend. I follow her.

"STAY BACK!" she tells me. I dash over to a tree and attempt to climb it. By the time I make it onto a limb, Ryland and Koda lie motionless on the ground. Zroya has disappeared. I jump off the branch and run over to them. I call their names, but they don't respond.

They died together. Just the way they wanted to. I hope they're happy, now, wherever they are.

Are they smiling, now? Holding hands? I hope so.

**Harron Rishno (District Ten)**

Nobody is behind me. I clamber up a tree and sit on a low branch. I'm very clumsy, so I don't dare to go any higher. I take the time to polish my knives. I've found two so far.

I'm rethinking my loner status. Amara, the only other loner in this Game, has died. I saw her face lighting up the night sky.

It's been pretty peaceful so far. Zroya went after me, but I managed to get away. It's a bit lonely, but I don't mind.

I wonder how Jomas is doing.

**Brooklyn Richards (District Eight)**

Calla and I run through the forest. I've knocked my head on an overhead branch about thirteen times by now. Calla laughed at me every single time.

"HEEEEREEEE'S ZROYA!" a voice rasps. I keep running until I realize Calla isn't beside me. I look back, but Calla is gone. I stop running. I can't hear footsteps, so I retrace my path. There are streaks of blood, but Calla isn't there anymore.

Calla's gone.

**Cole Ennesser (District Twelve)**

Night has fallen. The air is cool and crisp. I look to the sky to see who has died. Koda and Ryland from District Six have died.

"WHAT?" I exclaim, staring up at the sky. Calla's beautiful face is there, taunting me. I stay up the whole night, just staring at the sky.

_DEATHS:_

_Sparkz_

_Jocelyn_

_Selena_

_Coral_

_Amara_

_Flora_

_Koda_

_Ryland_

_Calla_

Author's Note: Okay, I think I'm killing people off way too fast. THIS IS SO HARD!


	40. The Games: Day Three

**The Games: Day Three**

Author's Note: Sigh, this is so hard.

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

When I wake up, blood is pooling at my feet. I step back and look for the source. Cole lies in a pool of blood, his weapon plunged in his heart.

"C-Colt," I stutter, shaking Colt awake. He stares at the pool of blood and shouts in surprise.

"I think… Cole… killed himself…" I shudder. Colt looks at me, then Cole, then Cole's weapon.

"Oh… my… God…"

**Eli Trailbreak (District Seven)**

I stay beside the river, looking at the small fish. I take a knife and angle myself so that the fish won't see my shadow. My knife is just plunging into the fish's body when I hear a noise. I look up. Jared Quinn stands behind me, a trident in his hand.

"Get away from the water," he warns. Jared seems like an easygoing guy, so I back away quickly. If he's this serious, he must want to kill me. Jared kneels down and gathers water. He leaves as quickly and as silently as he came and I almost collapse in relief.

**Krish Avernthorn (District Eleven)**

"Kaydence?"

Kaydence turns and sighs, "Yes?"

"I think we should leave this cave and find food. I'm getting really hungry."

"Right," Kaydence agrees. We took off toward the wheat fields.

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

Brooklyn approaches me and I back away quickly, wondering whether I should bolt.

"Don't go," she tells me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all say," I answer warily. Brooke laughs humorlessly.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to be allies."

"Allies? Me and you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Jocelyn and Calla?" I ask, peering around to see if they're lurking in the shadows. Maybe even ready to attack me from behind.

"They're dead," Brooke answers darkly.

"Oh… right." I remember seeing their pictures in the sky. I'd forgotten about that.

"Will you ally with me?" Brooke asks again.

"S-sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why me?"

"Honestly…? I think you have a real chance of winning this thing."

**Krish Avernthorn (District Twelve)**

Kaydence and I lie in the wheat fields. Ever since Coral died here, everyone avoids this place.

"Krish," Kaydence begins. I turn toward her. She props herself up on her elbow. "You know at the interviews?"

"Yeah."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"What _is_ our relationship?"

"What?"

"I mean it."

"Well, we work together, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kaydence says unhappily.

"Is… is something wrong with that?"

"No. No, not at all."

_DEATHS:_

_Sparkz_

_Jocelyn_

_Selena_

_Coral_

_Amara_

_Flora_

_Koda_

_Ryland_

_Calla_

_Cole_

Author's Note: I got tired of killing everyone so quickly, so I slowed down. Don't worry, the next day will be SUPER exciting!


	41. The Games: Day Four

**The Games: Day Four**

Author's Note: Hmm… Katniss's Game lasted about two weeks (ESTIMATION). What do you guys think? How long should this one last?

**Kale Morgan (District One)**

Jared shakes me awake.

"What?" I mumble groggily. That's when I see the huge tornado heading toward us. I'd never seen one up close before (thank goodness).

"Run!" Jared shouts.

"RUN?" Zroya exclaims. "WE CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM A TORNADO!"

"We can try!" Jared shoots back. "BETTER THAN DYING LIKE THIS!"

Terrana, Zroya, Jared and I start running as fast as we can. Before long, stitches explode in my sides and my breath catches in my throat.

"Ah!" Terrana exclaims. "I CAN'T MAKE IT!"

"Yes, you can!" Zroya shouts. "YOU CAN DO IT, TERRANA! You're the bravest, most bloodthirsty girl I know! You can do it!"

Terrana looks up in surprise. Zroya's being _nice_ to her.

"Hurry up," Zroya mutters. The two girls rush away, their feet slapping against the hard dirt.

"I can't… run anymore," I pant. Jared looks back.

"Come on, Kale," he urges.

"No… run, Jared."

"Kale, that's no fair and you know it."

"Run. You can make it. I… can't."

Jared looks back at the tornado. I repeat, "Go! Run! Get away, or I'll never forgive you or myself." Jared's jaw clenches and he dashes away. I black out as my feet get knocked out from under me. It's all over. I'm sorry, mom. I couldn't make it. I'm sorry; I wish I could hug you one more time. I wish I could taste your delicious blueberry waffles again. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

**Colt Evans (District Nine)**

Reddas is pulling me by my arm as we run for our lives… literally. I'm a fast runner, but I don't have a lot of stamina.

"I can't… keep this up," I tell Reddas.

"Yes, you can! You can't give up."

"I… have to."

"What about your family?"

"I never really had a chance," I whisper. Reddas stops and I don't complain.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

I don't respond.

"DO YOU?"

"I do. It's okay. Go on without me. Prove that the smaller districts can win, okay?"

"C-Colt… don't do this. Not after Sparkz… not after Cole."

"I'm… so sorry."

Tears fill Reddas's eyes. I smile as brightly as I can and push him ahead of me. Reddas keeps looking back until I get swept off my feet.

I never had a chance. I'm glad to have made it this far, anyway.

**Harron Rishno (District Ten)**

The tornado is getting closer. I run with all my might. I can hear Jomas cheering me on back home. The tornado looms in, but I keep running. There's no cover…

The Cornucopia. Maybe it'll blow over that… the Gamemakers wouldn't destroy that, right?

Refreshed with my idea, I head toward the Cornucopia. It's not that far away and I reach it quickly. However, I'm apparently not the only one who thought of this. Zroya, Terra and Jared stand before me. Wesley is slumped on the floor. Jared doesn't move. He seems like the nicer of the Careers. Zroya, however, tackles me. She pulls out her sharp knife and traces my eyebrows. She then makes a long line along my arm. I struggle to get up, but she's too heavy. Zroya smiles maliciously and I know it's all over for me. All over.

**Vincent Lunaris (District Two)**

Night falls and I hide in a dark, small cave. Nobody will think to find me here. I watch as Kale, Colt, Wesley and Harron are projected in the sky. It's rather sad to think how many are dead. Fourteen, if I counted correctly.

I take some moss and use it as damp bedding. I put a few palm leaves over it and lie down. It's not very comfortable, but it's the best I can do.

I wonder if they're happy, now.

**Zroya Marks (District One)**

Terra, Jared and I settle down in a cave. It's big and roomy. Water drips from the ceiling of the cavern. We take out the sleeping bags we found at the Cornucopia and I lie down.

"Shh," Terra hisses. I immediately sit up. She senses danger. "I think—"

I scream as a large beast's jaws snap at my neck. Blood pools around me. I'm dying. Terra quickly kills the bear but it's too late. I'm sinking into unconsciousness.

"Thank you, Zroya," Terra whispers. "Thank you so much."

_You did well_, the Voice tells me. I smile as I float up to the next world.

_DEATHS:_

_Sparkz_

_Jocelyn_

_Selena_

_Coral_

_Amara_

_Flora_

_Koda_

_Ryland_

_Calla_

_Cole_

_Kale_

_Colt_

_Wesley_

_Harron_

_Zroya_

Author's Note: I really liked these tributes… it's so hard killing them off. CRY!


	42. The Games: Day Five

**The Games: Day Five**

Author's Note: AH! It's down to nine. I have to stop killing people. Yay! Fluff time.

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

I throw the bear's carcass into the woods. I can't stand to look at it. Jared takes Zroya outside so the helicopter can take her body. I hear the choppers and I sigh. Zroya and I had finally stopped fighting. We were… friends, even. She'd encouraged me. I could even say that she saved my life.

"Why are you crying?" Jared asks. I put my hand to my face. I _was _crying. I didn't even notice.

"Zroya's dead, you idiot," I snap.

"I thought you hated her."

"I did, but how can I hate someone when they practically saved my life?"

"Oh," Jared replies, "I understand." He looks away.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"Me? Nothing."

"You're such a liar. I know something's upsetting you."

"Why are the Careers dying so quickly?" he says abruptly. He looks me straight in the eye. I stagger back, startled.

"I… don't know," I stammer. Jared's eyes harden for a second. His muscles relax and the fire in his eye dies.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting mad at you. It's just… usually, the Career pack is a lot bigger than this. You know?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. "We can't really do anything about it, though, can we?"

"No… I really wish we could do something. Turn back time. Save Coral. Save Kale… if I could, I would even save Zroya."

"We all wish things, Jared, but you really have to move on. We can't stay stuck in the past or we'll never get past the present."

Jared doesn't meet my eyes as he murmurs, "I suppose you're right, Terra. I suppose you're right."

**Brooklyn Richards (District Eight)**

"What are we doing today?" Emmaline asks me. She looks up at me, since she's about nine inches shorter than I am.

"We're going to practice."

"Practice…?"

"Targets. We're going to perfect our aim."

"Aren't we going to hunt?"

"It's too early. We should practice first."

"Yeah, you're right."

We head outside. I tell her which trees are going to act as our targets. Emmaline has good aim and she almost beats me. We beam at each other.

This alliance is the best thing that's happened to me.

**Vincent Lunaris (District Two)**

I slide toward the squirrel. It is busy eating an acorn, so it doesn't notice when I sneak up behind it. I kill it quickly and put it on my belt loop. It bumps against my leg. Irritated, I rip it off and slowly climb a tree, the squirrel's tail in my mouth. Once I get high enough, I spit out the squirrel's fur and sigh. I hang it in the branches where nobody can see it and I climb back down.

It's been oddly peaceful. There haven't been any cannons. I wonder what's going to happen next. The Capitol citizens must be getting bored. They must be standing on a table, chanting, "WE WANT BLOOD, WE WANT BLOOD, WE WANT BLOOD!"

I can actually see it now. How pathetic is that?

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

Krish and I stand in the wheat fields.

"I think we should leave these fields, Kaydence," Krish sighs. "I love it here, but it's too peaceful. Something bad is going to happen here. I can feel it."

"Okay. Where should we go?"

"Forest."

"Got it."

Krish and I head off to the forest.

**Jared Quinn (District Four)**

Terrana stares up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, looking up there, too.

"I'm hoping with all of my heart that the helicopter will bring Zroya back. Alive."

"Stop it, or you might go blind."

"Huh?"

"Staring at the sun isn't all that good for your vision, you know?" I say drily. She glares at me.

"Would you rather me glare at you?"

"I guess. I don't really care."

Terrana scowls and I have to chuckle. She slaps me and I collapse into a fit of laughter. She stands over me, shaking her head as I laugh harder than I have in a long time.

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

I sip water quickly. I've seen Jared around here before. If he catches me, he'll probably kill me.

"Drink faster," I urge myself. I drink faster. I'm so thirsty. I probably haven't seen water in a day. I don't know why I haven't been drinking. It's probably because of that stupid tornado. It was very terrifying for me. I spent the duration of the catastrophe in a dark cave.

Once I finish, I run off into the forest again.

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

The stars shine down on me. I examine each constellation. I'm pretty good at recognizing the stars. Today has been a slow day. I think it's because of the tornado that occurred yesterday. The Gamemakers are probably having a meeting, deciding how to torture us next.

Stupid Game. I could be home with my dad right now. I wish I could see him again. I want to make it out of here alive. I mean, everyone in this arena does, but I feel like I want it the most.

**Eli Trailbreak (District Seven)**

That Emmaline girl is staring up at the stars. Brooklyn lies beside her, sleeping. I don't disturb them as I sneak into my cave.

What's in store for tomorrow?

I really don't understand these Gamemakers. Why don't they keep it moderately exciting or really thrilling instead of OMIGOSH-I-CAN'T-MOVE-FROM-THIS-SPOT-OR-I'LL-MISS-SOMETHING-AWESOME to sigh-I-wish-I-could-turn-this-stupid-program-off.

I dream of killing the Gamemakers.

**Krish Avernthorn (District Eleven)**

Kaydence sleeps beside me. I'm taking the first watch. Nobody has died tonight. I wonder who will die tomorrow. Will it be me?

I look over at Kaydence, who twitches in her sleep. Will she die tomorrow? Is it possible that we all die tomorrow?

No, that's stupid. Why would we all die? How, rather?

I stare up at the stars, wondering what will happen tomorrow.


	43. The Games: Day Six

**The Games: Day Six**

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

"K-Krish?" I crawl over to my district partner to wake him up. He doesn't move. I put my head against his chest.

Nothing.

"KRISH! WHAT HAPPENED? KRISH! KRISH!"

The cannon fires. I bury my head in my hands.

**AT THE CAPITOL…**

Eli's friend, Rikki, was on the television for the top eight interviews.

"He… didn't need to," Rikki whispered. "Of course I'm glad that my brother isn't in the Game. Even though we fight, we love each other. I'd never tell him that directly, but it's true. However… Eli… in the Game… it's every bit as unfathomable…"

The girl trailed off. She began to sob and her brother took her hand. He led her away and the camera zoomed in on them as they walked away.

**Eli Trailbreak (District Seven)**

I wonder what Rikki's doing right now. Is she watching the television? Maybe she's eating breakfast. She always eats it late. Once, she even ate it in the afternoon.

Rikki…

"Good night," a voice rasps. Terrana stabs me in the heart and I fall to the ground.

"Rikki… Rikki…" I whisper.

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

Brooklyn sits beside the river. She sips some water.

"GET AWAY FROM MY RIVER!" a male voice yells. I whip around. Jared Quinn comes at Brooke with his silver trident. I try to reach her, but I'm too late. Brooke curls around her wound and Jared looks at me. Is he really that ditzy boy I saw just a little while ago?

"Are you going to drink from my river?" he asks softly. I shake my head and he nods. He dashes off into the forest.

"Brooke," I whisper, leaning over her. Brooke looks so small, now. Well, as small as she can get.

"Win this for me, Emmaline."

"What? You're not dying! I can get some medicine if…"

"No, no. It's too late." She hisses through her teeth and shuts her eyes.

"No!"

"Hey, Emmaline."

"What?"

"You were a wonderful ally."

"Friends forever. Wait for me, okay?"

"No way. I'll have to wait a long while. You're… winning this… kiddo."

"Goodbye, Brooke."

"See you later…" Brooke whispers. Her chest stops moving and her eyes glaze over. I cry.

**Vincent Lunaris (District Two)**

I stare at the evening sky. Streaks of blue and pink color the orange and red sunset. It's quite beautiful. I find very little beauty in this arena. I wish I could see this forever.

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

Night has fallen and Jared hasn't returned. I try not to worry.

Time to see the dead tributes.

_Krish, Eli, Brooklyn…_

_ Jared._

What? Jared died? I didn't… he couldn't…

I am the only Career left.

_DEATHS:_

_Sparkz_

_Jocelyn_

_Selena_

_Coral_

_Amara_

_Flora_

_Koda_

_Ryland_

_Calla_

_Cole_

_Kale_

_Colt_

_Wesley_

_Harron_

_Zroya_

_Jared_

_Brooklyn_

_Krish_

_Eli_

Author's Note: Yawnnn... it's getting late. I think this is my last chapter for tonight. Good night!


	44. The Games: Day Seven

**The Games: Day Seven**

Author's Note: AHH!

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

The days slowly get hotter. I find myself sweating more. Am I really the only Career left?

I hate how terrible I feel. Zroya… why isn't she here anymore? I want her back. If you'd asked me if I would save her or myself just a few days ago, I would've laughed in your face. The choice would have been so obvious. Now, if I could turn back time, I think…

I think I would sacrifice myself. What made me change my mind? Well, I don't know. I've been known as that strong, headstrong, bloodthirsty girl, right? What happened to her? Did she die along with Zroya?

Why did she help me? We'd treated each other so badly. What made her encourage me? My point of view has changed. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. Is this how the other tributes felt when their allies died? What happened?

I feel like such a jerk. I killed so many people. I wish I could apologize.

I look up to the sky and whisper, "I'm sorry."

Something lands beside me. I open the parachute. A small bottle of water is there, along with a picture of Zroya Marks. Tears fill my eyes. How I've changed…

"T-thank you… so much." I blubber. My heart aches. Kale… Coral… Jared… Zroya… are they happier now? Are they smiling, laughing? Are they watching me now? Rooting for me?

I have to win this. For them.

**Vincent Lunaris (District Two)**

I reach the river by the late morning. Jared can't hurt me, now, so I stay there for a while. I manage to catch a tiny fish. My lips have started cracking because of the heat. It's getting lonely. I haven't even seen the tributes, so far. Where is everyone?

"Um, I need to be able to hold the water," I shout at the sky, hoping someone's listening. A few moments later, a silver parachute lands beside me. I smile and take the water bottle out. I take my time, filling it up. Aren't the Gamemakers bored? What are they going to do to us next?

Flora. I can see her in my head. In a strange way, I miss her. She was a little annoying, but she had a kind heart. Is her family crying right now? Is her body buried in the ground? Is her hair still in that tight bun she always wore?

I wipe my forehead. I'd bet if I put my fish on the Cornucopia, it would cook all by itself.

I haven't seen Terrana, either. She hasn't killed anyone recently. Maybe she's wounded.

I take my fish to the Cornucopia and place it on the hot golden object. I'm sure the viewers are laughing. Sadly, the fish doesn't cook.

I think today will be another quiet day.

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

I sit at the top of the tree. I'm too exhausted to do anything else. I don't think I could even reach the river without dying.

"W-water?" I rasp. A silver parachute lands beside me and I manage to prop myself up. I eagerly fumble with the wrapping. A water skin is enclosed. My fingers are clumsy as I try to take off the cap. It would be extremely pathetic if I died of heat before I take a sip, so I manage to flick it off. I drink eagerly. It's _so _good. I know I should really save it, but I just can't.

"Thank you," I yell. I finally get down from my tree and start to the river to get more water. Birds chirp cheerfully and I hum along with them.

Something in the forest moves and I whip around. I can't see anything, so I keep going. My heart races and I can't shake the feeling that something's going to go wrong. I keep turning. Am I just being paranoid?

"H-hello? Is someone… there?" I ask nervously. I don't get any response. Maybe it's a bear or something. Surely, it would have attacked by now, right?

Footsteps. I can hear leaves crunching beneath…

"WHO'S THERE?" I exclaim. I'm afraid, now. Is something there? I start running. Nothing follows me.

"I'm being paranoid," I mutter. What's happening to me?

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

I hide out in the Cornucopia. A golden drop lands on my shoulder and I wipe it off.

"What?" I touch the inside of the Cornucopia and my fingers come back stained gold. The Cornucopia is melting from the intense heat.

"Oh, no," I mutter. I drag myself out. Vincent lies beside the stream. His eyes are closed. Is he dead?

"V-Vincent?" I whisper, afraid. The boy's eyes open. He gets up immediately and draws his knife.

"NO! I'm not going to hurt you!" I say quickly. "I'm making sure you're alive!"

Vincent jumps at me and I dodge. He's not himself. His eyes are crazed-looking. My heart starts to race and I draw my own dagger and block his knife. He grunts in frustration, sweat pouring down his face. He draws closer, his jaw clenched. I can see him thinking.

"Don't do this," I whisper. "I don't want to fight you."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE!" he shouts. Before I can move, he stabs my shoulder. I recoil. I don't want to fight him, but I have to. My dagger impales itself in his left arm and he shrieks in surprise. He stabs my right leg and I squeak. I gulp and slap his face. He narrows his eyes, but I just slap him again. Now, I have his attention.

"What was that for?" he mutters. His eyes start to clear and he blinks, confused.

"Please," I murmur. He stares into my eyes and I throw his knife into the river. He doesn't make a move for it. I drop my own dagger. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"D-did I do that to you?" he asks, staring at my wound. I nod and he sighs. "I'm so sorry. This heat..."

"It's…"

"Don't say it's okay. It's not." He looks away, grabs his knife and rushes into the forest. I stand there, shocked.

"What just happened?" I wonder, staring after him.

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

I drink all the water I can find. I eat everything Krish and I got. It's time to restock. I drop down from the tall tree I found and slink to the river. Emmaline stands there, staring into the right part of the forest. I can't get to the water source without meeting her. I steel my nerves and try to sneak past her. I step on a branch and Emmaline spins around. Her eyes flash with recognition.

"H-hi?" I say quietly, not knowing if she's going to try to kill me or not.

"Hello," she responds, her face blank.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. Are you going to kill _me_?"

"No. Emmaline, are you okay? You seem dazed."

"I'm fine. The heat's just making me a little… dizzy."

"Can… I drink?"

"Of course. Why would I stop you?"

"Emmaline?" I don't look at her as I say her name.

"What is it?"

"Want to be allies?"

We both know it's dangerous to have allies when there are so few tributes left. We both realize we might go face-to-face. And—

"Sure," Emmaline replies, smiling, "let's be allies." I smile back at her.

Author's Note: What do you think? Is it a good idea for Kaydence and Emmaline to ally?


	45. The Games: Day Eight

**The Games: Day Eight**

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so tired…

**Vincent Lunaris (District Two)**

What happened to me? I tried to kill Emmaline! I have to keep hydrated if I want to survive. I didn't even know what I was doing. I wrap my arms around my legs. My head is pounding and I massage my temples. The blood has dried around my wound. I start to shiver as chills run up and down my body. I start to breathe faster and faster. I climb down from the tree I slept in and I head to the Cornucopia. Maybe I can find something in there.

Emmaline and Kaydence are sitting beside the golden horn. I stagger back and Emmaline walks over to me. I start trembling and she narrows her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Emmaline asks.

"It's… so… cold…"

"What are you TALKING about?" Kaydence exclaims. "It's steaming in this arena!"

Emmaline bends down beside me and puts the back of her hand on my forehead.

"He's burning up," she tells Kaydence. Kaydence comes up beside Emmaline and stares at me.

"Oh, God…" Kaydence whispers. "I think it's blood poisoning."

Emmaline looks horrified and whispers, "No… I hurt him! I wounded his shoulder! He's dying because of me!"

Kaydence puts her hand on Emmaline's shoulder. I can't focus.

"WE NEED MEDICINE!" Kaydence shouts. Nothing happens and my eyes close.

"Please…" Emmaline mumbles. "Please…"

Nothing happens.

"Why… are you helping… me?" I croak. "I… almost… killed you."

"I was the one who hurt you. You wouldn't be… you wouldn't have…" she trailed off and looked away. "Shush, I'm trying to save you, okay?"

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

"R-Reddas?"

I spin around. Terrana stands behind me. I jump back and let out a small whimper. I fumble to draw my weapon, but Terra shakes her head.

"No," she whispers. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What?" I ask, shocked. "You… what?"

"I'm tired of killing."

"What? But you're a Career! How is that possible?"

"Zroya died…"

"I thought you hated her," I say, confused. I remember their on-camera fight.

"I did… but she saved my life. The way it felt when she died... I don't want anyone else to hurt like that. How can I kill people like that? I can't be heartless like that."

"Who ARE you?"

Terra laughs, but she doesn't look at me as she whispers, "Yeah. I know it's shocking, but I can't hurt families… friends."

"What are you doing here, then?"

"I… want to make an alliance."

"SAY WHAT, NOW?" I exclaim, leaping back. I stare at her in amazement.

"Look, Vincent, Emmaline and Kaydence are helping each other. Why can't _we_ help each other?"

"Because… you could kill me at any second?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not killing anyone!"

"That's not possible, though! _Someone _has to win these stupid Game and we shouldn't kill our allies."

"Something will happen. The Gamemakers will probably kill us off soon, right? I mean, the Capitol audience will eventually get bored."

I nod. "Okay."

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

Trumpets play and I look up. Kaydence and I have been placing cold cloths on Vincent's head for the whole early morning. We'd moved to the forest. My wounds seem amazingly healed.

"Why, hello, tributes. We invite you to our feast. This feast, however, does not offer food, but water and something each tribute needs. Please consider accepting my invitation. Thank you."

I wait, but Claudius doesn't say another word.

What do I need? What could the sponsors give me?

"Should we go?" Kaydence asks.

"We need water," I say, thinking. Kaydence nods. It's decided. We're going.

Night falls and Kaydence and I prepare to leave for the feast. Vincent props himself up on his better shoulder.

"I'm coming too, right?" he slurs.

"What? No way! You can't come."

"No, I have to come," Vincent garbles, his eyes wide open. "I HAVE TO."

"It's… up to Emmaline," Kaydence sighs. Vincent shifts his gaze to me as I squirm.

"Please?" he begs, lying back down. His eyelids start to drop.

"No," I say decidedly, "you're not coming." Vincent glares at me and opens his mouth to retort. "NO. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME. Look, if you go, you're going to get hurt, okay? You can't come. That's final, okay?"

"No!" Vincent whispers. "I… can't let you guys go. It's only a little while away, okay? It's not my leg or anything. It's just my shoulder."

"We're not arguing about this, okay?" I shout. "I told you. It's final. I don't care how much you want to come. You're staying here. Even if the feast was at the river right here, I wouldn't let you go."

Vincent glares at me and I sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, Vincent," Kaydence whispers. We start out of the forest and toward the Cornucopia, leaving Vincent behind.

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

Reddas and I rush over to the Cornucopia. Nobody else is there. We each grab our little item. I have water and food. Reddas gets water and sunscreen. It seems rather useless. Just as we walk out of the Cornucopia, Kaydence and Emmaline enter it. We look at each other for a long while. Kaydence takes a step back and Emmaline gulps. I look at Reddas and stroll out of the Cornucopia. He follows and we stay out at the river.

"I think we should split, now," Reddas sighs.

"What? We just became allies."

"I know, but it's dangerous! I think we should break the alliance now."

"F-fine," I say quietly. He turns and I watch as he leaves. It's too bad. Kaydence and Emmaline step out of the Cornucopia.

"Kaydence? Emmaline?" I take a step toward them and they take a step back. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

"Why should we trust you?" Emmaline asks suspiciously.

"Why _shouldn't_ you?" I retort.

"'Cause you could kill us."

"Am I THAT scary?"

"Yes," Kaydence blurts out. I sigh.

"Look, I'm not _trying_ to be scary, okay?"

"O-okay." Kaydence and Emmaline nod. Emmaline starts off, but Kaydence steps closer to me.

"Terra?" she murmurs.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what made you change your point of view, but I'm glad you did."

"T-thanks."

Nobody has ever said something like that to me before. Tears spring to my eyes and Kaydence walks away. I stay there until night falls.

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

Emmaline reaches Vincent first. He's sleeping. His eyes are closed and he isn't moving much.

"Vincent?" she whispers. "We got the medicine."

He doesn't respond and I sigh, "I'm sorry. We couldn't bring you to the feast. It would be too dangerous."

Emmaline bends down beside the motionless boy. She puts her head against her chest and I realize what happened. We came too late. Vincent is dead.

"V-Vincent," I stammer, bending down beside Emmaline. He doesn't move.

"He's gone," Emmaline blubbers.

"No…" I whisper.

"Why did I leave him here?" Emmaline shouts. "Why didn't I bring him? It wasn't too far! He could have lived! He would have been almost healed by now! We were so close…"

"It's not your fault, okay?" I say, frantically trying to comfort Emmaline. She doesn't answer. She looks away.

"We should get out of the way so the helicopter can get him," she says. Her voice is empty.

"Emmaline…"

"I can't… I'm a monster. You should get away. I'M A MONSTER!"

"No, you're not. You made the decision you believed was right. It would be dangerous if you brought him. He could have died even faster."

"COULD have. But he didn't. He died because I didn't bring him. You should get away from me."

"No. Don't. I won't break this alliance just because of this. You're not a monster. You're sweet. You're nice. You listen to your heart and that is so hard to do. It's not your fault. I'm not going to break the alliance."

"Then I will," Emmaline whispers.

"Don't. Please."

Emmaline hesitates, stares up at the sky, and nods. "Fine. But the instant you don't trust me, you have to leave. Leave me to die, okay?" I nod.

Author's Note: AHH! VINCENT!


	46. The Games: Day Nine

**The Games: Day Nine**

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

The heat intensifies. I find myself passing out every so often. I take sips of the water I got from the feast and I nibble on the morsels of food.

I stand by my decision of breaking the alliance with Terra. She was nice, but I really can't trust her. There are only four more tributes. Three more will die. I can't stay with Terra. If it comes down to the two of us, Terra and I will have to kill each other. Might as well break the alliance before it comes down to that, right?

Something inside of me wishes she still had my back, but it's anyone's game, now. I don't know if I'll make it back home.

I sip more water. It seems like it's going to be another slow day.

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

Emmaline won't eat. She just sits in the forest, her arms hugging her legs. I manage to get her to drink in the extreme heat, but she won't take a bite.

"Please eat," I beg. Emmaline doesn't respond. She doesn't even turn as I bite into a piece of cheese. "EMMALINE! PLEASE!"

"I need to feel his suffering. I have to feel his pain."

"No, he wouldn't have wanted that! I'm sure he doesn't hate you or blame you, okay? Don't do this to yourself."

"I deserve this. Please leave me alone."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO! I refuse."

I decide to hit a nerve. I whisper, "Brooke wouldn't have wanted this, either. Or…" Do I dare to say it? "Your mom wouldn't have wanted you to. Are you going to let her down?"

Emmaline begins to cry. I show her a piece of bread. She stares at it for a long moment and finally takes it from me. Emmaline puts it in her mouth and slowly chews. She sobs harder when she swallows.

"I'm not going to let her down," she chokes out.

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

The moss has fallen off the trees because it's so dry. My tongue is completely dry and my lips are cracked and bleeding. I continually sip the water I got from the feast, but I still don't feel better. I have a splitting headache. A parachute lands outside my cave and I barely manage to crawl to it. I clumsily open it and peer inside; a beautiful, crystal clear water bottle is inside. I stare dumbly at it. I haven't had pure, clean water in a long time.

"Thank you!" I shout at the sky. Another parachute lands beside me. I open it and find seven silver daggers. In the past, I would have been thrilled to see weapons, but now it makes me sick. I can't use this against anyone. I just can't.

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

Kaydence stands beside me as I hunt. I finally have enough power to do something productive. She picks berries from a nearby bush and I manage to get a squirrel.

"Do you feel better?" Kaydence asks. I smile and nod.

"Thanks for helping me."

"It was nothing. That's what allies do for each other, right?"

"Right." Kaydence smiles at me as she discovers more berries.

"Will you teach me which berries are edible?"

"Of course."

The lesson takes up most of the afternoon. She tells me I'm a quick learner. Kaydence is a very good teacher.

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

I thought the heat would lessen when the late afternoon turned to evening, but it got stronger. I must have been about one hundred and fifteen degrees. I retch. How disgusting.

My headache worsens until I have to hold my head. It doesn't lessen the pain. I can't move. I begin to get dizzy. My muscles ache and I can't see straight. I black out.

I am gone.

I have died.

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

Emmaline stares up at the slightly darkening sky.

"I can't sleep," she tells me. I glance at her.

"Do you like music?"

"Yes."

I sigh and begin to sing a song we heard all the time back in my district. Krish never sang with the rest of us, but he hummed. I heard him. He had a good voice.

"_Look through the clear waters… touch the surface and watch it ripple…"_ I sing. Emmaline's eyes close and she relaxes. She falls asleep and I smile. My heart is pounding and I sigh.

Reddas Candelore's face is projected in the sky. He has died today. Three left. It's so close. Kaydence and I should probably split up now, but I can't bear to leave. We've become very close. How could I leave her?

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

The moon is full tonight. I stare up at it, marveling at its beauty. There are very few beautiful things now and I have come to appreciate those few items.

My heart isn't in this competition anymore. I've lost the urge to live. I have nothing to really live for.

I think of Leena Crane, that girl I volunteered for. It seems like it was so long ago. Why did I volunteer for her? My thoughts on the Capitol have totally changed. Before, I loved them and the Games. Now, I hate them all. I've become so soft.

There are only three more in this Game. I have a chance. I could kill them both in a second. I just don't want to.

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

I dream that I'm back home. My father is holding my hand. He is sobbing as he stares at my mother's picture. In the dream, I sing the song Kaydence sang to me. He slowly sways along with me and I smile.

_"… The wind blows through your hair… my heart takes flight and soars with the birds._"

I cry in my sleep.

FINAL THREE:

_Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)_

_Terrana Stoner (District Two)_

_Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)_

Author's Note: Final three! I already have the whole thing planned out. Please review and tell me what you think. I have a few questions for you guys:

Do you think Emmaline and Kaydence were smart to ally in the first place?

Do you think they should stay allies?

Do you like Terra better now?


	47. The Games: Day Ten

**The Games: Day Ten**

**Kaydence Bayle (District Eleven)**

When I wake up, Emmaline is staring at the sunrise. It must be about one hundred and sixteen degrees. I stir and Emmaline looks over at me.

"Good morning," she mumbles, "did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad," Emmaline whispers. She wipes her eyes and sips some of the water we have stored. I smile at her and she sighs. "There are only three tributes. What if… it comes down to the two of us?"

"The chances are slim," I tell her, "but if it does, I don't think I could kill you."

"I couldn't kill you, either. It would be so horrible. You're my friend. I don't have a lot of friends back home. Let's make a pact."

"A pact?" I repeat, drinking more of the water.

"Yes." She looks around and motions me closer. I understand. She doesn't want the cameras to pick up what we say. It's a secret. It's surely going to infuriate the Capitol, but I don't care. I lean in.

"What is it?" I ask.

"If it does come down to the two of us," Emmaline whispers in a voice only I can hear, "we'll just stay together. We won't kill each other, okay? I can't kill you."

"And I can't kill you."

"So, is it official?" Emmaline asks, raising her voice a little bit. She's taunting the Capitol. It's dangerous, but she doesn't seem to care.

"It's official."

It's a dangerous pact. Most will think it's the stupidest thing we could do, but I don't care. We have to stay together. I could never kill her after all we've been through. I doubt it will come down to the two of us since Terra seems so strong. She could strangle the both of us in two seconds flat.

We shake on it and smile at each other, as if we'd just told each other our most valuable and hidden secrets.

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

I open the two parachutes that have landed in front of me. One has a whole feast and the other has over a gallon of water. I smile up at the sky, but I don't really feel like celebrating. How could I kill Emmaline and Kaydence? They seem like nice girls. I don't really know their weaknesses.

Am I losing sponsors because I became weaker, or do the sponsors like me better, now? I've become someone who is the Capitol's best friend to a nice girl. Will this cost me the Game? My life? I don't really care, though. I don't want to win. My family probably won't grieve too much. My mom might be a little sad, but she'll get over it quickly. She dwells on fights, not death. My father will be mad at me for giving up, but I don't care. It's my life. My choice. My little brother, Aaron, might be a little upset, but he'll move on. I didn't have a lot of friends, since most of the people at my district were afraid of me. I was a "motivated loner". I do have a few close friends, but they'll get over it. I'm not the same girl. They're probably disowning me right now.

When I go back to the river to fill up my empty water bottles, I notice the Cornucopia has melted. The fish in the river have all died and the stream itself has almost dried up completely. I have to get all the water I can before it's too late.

Are we just going to play the Game like this… waiting for the other tributes to die of this heat? What are we supposed to do now?

I should just end the Game now and kill myself. It would speed up the process.

I draw my sword. Just before I stab myself, I hear a voice shouting, "NO!"

I turn and Kaydence and Emmaline stand before me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"We needed water. What are you doing to yourself?" Emmaline exclaims, staring at my knife.

"I'm ending this. Good luck," I sigh. Kaydence draws her dagger and knocks the knife out of my hands.

"No. You can't just lose. Don't give up."

"I have to. Otherwise, we'll all die of heat."

Kaydence shakes her head wordlessly.

**Emmaline Riddick (District Nine)**

"We can't keep this up," Terra sighs. "I thought you would be happy if I killed myself."

"We would _never_ be happy if someone died," I exhale. Terra looks at me sadly.

"You guys have something… someone to come back to. I don't have anything. Anyone."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Sure, my family will be sad. Please, let me do this. It's the only way I'll be happy."

"I can't…"

Kaydence shakes her head. Terra takes a deep breath and takes a long sword. We try to knock it out of her hands, but we're too late. Terra's blood runs into the river, turning it red.

"Kaydence!" I shout. A parachute lands beside us. White bandages lie inside. We try to save Terra, but she shakes her head weakly.

"It's… too… late. I'm happier this… this way… Give… my little… brother… a hug… okay?"

Her eyes close. I keep wrapping the bandages around her, even though I know she's gone. Kaydence touches my arm.

"She's gone, Emmaline," she whispers, tears welling up in her big eyes.

"I know," I reply softly. "But I can't give up."

"Never give up," she tells me.

"Now, what? It's just us," I point out. I lower my voice. "Remember the pact. We're not going to kill each other, right?"

"Right…" Kaydence responds, not meeting my eyes. "Why did she kill herself?"

"I don't know," I murmur. "I hope she really is happier now, wherever she is." Kaydence nods as the helicopter comes into the arena. A claw comes down and picks up Terra's limp body. I look away. So many people have died. What has happened here? Kaydence and I just stare at each other as night falls.

Author's Note: I AM SO SAD! I'D ALREADY PICKED THE WINNER FROM A HAT BEFORE I STARTED WRITING THIS… POOR TERRA! I ended up liking her. OHHH… cry! 


	48. The Victor

**The Games: Day Eleven**

"E-Emmaline?" Kaydence stammers. Emmaline looks over, surprised. Kaydence's skin is pale.

"What's wrong?" Emmaline asks, taking a sip of water.

"I… feel awful."

"How?"

"I feel faint… the trees are spinning. I have… an awful… headache…"

"Don't give up," Emmaline whispers. "Don't… you can't die. Okay? You promised. REMEMBER!"

"I remember…" Kaydence mumbles. She begins to hyperventilate.

"K-Kaydence! No! Don't leave. We're so close."

"Can't…"

Emmaline puts Kaydence's head in her lap, but Kaydence doesn't respond.

"WE'RE SO CLOSE!" Emmaline shouts. "PLEASE!"

"Can't… can't…" Kaydence goes limp. Emmaline stares at her closest friend and starts crying.

"Come on. Move! Move!" Emmaline sobs. It's too late. The helicopter arrives to pick up Kaydence's body, but Emmaline won't let them. Trumpets sound, but Emmaline holds Kaydence's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-second Hunger Games, EMMALINE RIDDICK! I give you the tribute of District Nine!"


	49. Visiting the Other Tributes

**Visiting the Other Tributes**

Kale Morgan (District One)

I miss my friends and family. That's the hardest part of being dead. I was so close to being safe. If I hadn't been reaped this year, I would have been able to live my life safely. I miss Chase. I miss Jenna. I miss my mom and dad. I miss Zach. Most of all, I miss Sam. I miss her light blonde hair that always smelled like flowers. I miss her one green and her one brown eye. I miss how she always used to laugh when I hit my head on her low ceiling. Her parents would laugh with her and I would smile, even though I was in extreme pain. I want her back.

**Zroya Marks (District One)**

When Terra died, and joined me here, wherever I am, she started crying. I told her that she was stupid for killing herself, but she just hugged my tightly. Terra asked me if I'd seen everything and I nodded. She had changed. She's the nicest person I've ever met. She asked me why I'd "saved" her life. I answered, "Terra… it's because I believed in you." Terra sobbed even harder. Since then, we've become best friends. It seems like an unlikely friendship, but I didn't really care. I can't believe we've changed so much because of this Game.

**Vincent Lunaris (District Two)**

Emmaline won. I'm very happy for her. My parents will miss me, of course. My very few friends will grieve (hopefully). Flora is here. She has a beautiful smile. I still don't like her, but we have become good friends. Flora and I talk constantly. She's one of my closest friends. I think she might still love me a little bit, but she's not creepy like she was before (no offense to you, Flora). I remember my death very clearly. I was so upset. It got hotter and hotter. I remember passing out. The world flashed white and I was gone. Gone for good.

**Terrana Stoner (District Two)**

Zroya had been the first to see me. She'd run over to me. She told me I was the stupidest girl she'd ever met, but I didn't really care. I just started crying like an idiot. It was pretty embarrassing, since I'm not one to usually sob in front of other people, but I did. We became best friends and I'm very happy about that. My parents must be sad. My brother must be crying. My few friends are probably talking to my parents at this very moment. I still don't regret my decision. Zroya still tells me she thinks I was stupid, but I'm finally happy. Finally happy.

**Sparkz Bell (District Three)**

I'm pretty sad that I died. It was so early in the Game. I was the first to die! How embarrassing is that? I thought I would make it farther. Maybe I'm a starving boy, but I'm smart. When Zroya died, she apologized to me. I was a little wary of her at the beginning, but we get along well enough now… well, we're as good as we could get, considering that she killed me. She and Terra got really close and all of the tributes are freaking out, wondering what happened. Didn't they hate each other just a little while ago? Mysterious.

**Selena Yodis (District Three)**

I've seen my dad since I've died. He was crying. I wish I could tell him that he is the "Ultimate Dad" one more time, but I can't. Marley, Jenna and Abbie, my best friends, are grieving beside him. I lost so much. However, I've found love. He wasn't in the 72nd Game, but he died a year ago. He treats me nicely. He constantly laughs when he's around me and I feel incredibly safe when I'm with him. I would love to see my dad's face if I told him about my new boyfriend. My friends would probably start jumping up and down. I miss them.

**Jared Quinn (District Four)**

I don't really know how I died, exactly. I just remember being by the river. My chest started hurting and I went numb. Some think I had a heart attack. I'm not sure. My parents must be sad. Cris and Dean must be grieving, too. I wish I could swim again. I can't really swim now, 'cause I'm dead and all. The water was my best friend. Now, it's gone. That's why I was so protective of the river. It was the closest thing to the ocean I could get. I only have one regret… I died without ever wearing my awesome merdude costume again.

**Coral Sheems (District Four)**

Stupid water. It betrayed me. I had taken a few sips of the water and then, I was dead! I mean, what happened? I was so ready to take on the world, and I died before I'd had a real chance! That SUCKS. My dad must be disappointed in me. He'd always talked about how we'd be Victors together. I wish I could have achieved his dream. BUT INSTEAD, IT'S THAT GIRL, EMMALINE! WHAT'S GOING ON! The Careers all died! I stopped talking to Terra. WHAT an IDIOT! I mean, killing yourself is bad enough, but when you're SO close to victory… ugh. Grr.

**Wesley Penwood (District Five)**

My father has been comforting my mother through the long nights without me. Some days are worse than others. Sometimes, my mother is fine, but other days, she's screaming during the night. Tamal, my older brother, has been upset, too. Saffron and Bashin, my friends, are also sad. Everyone's sad. What kind of Game is this? That sucked. I was at the Cornucopia when someone… I think it was Zroya… I'm not sure… killed me! It was a pretty sucky day. I was gone on the fourth day. Stupid tornado.

**Flora Flowers (District Five)**

I still like Vincent, but I've toned it down. I think I was freaking him out when I was chasing after him. When he died, I lightened up and eased into an awkward friendship. Finally, we settled with being good friends. We hang out every day. He still doesn't like me, but I'm happy enough. We might not be boyfriend and girlfriend, but that's okay with me. I'm sad that I died, of course, but I knew I never really had a chance. It's ironic, but I'm almost happier to be here than at home. It's peaceful here.

**Koda Vazer (District Six)**

Ryland and I died together. It was the best way to die. We'd arrived here in this weird world together. I miss my family and Rain, but we're together forever. That Emmaline girl… I'm sorry to say I never thought she'd win. I don't mean it as an insult. I'm happy that I was proved wrong, I suppose. I am so proud of Ryland for getting so far. She seems happy enough here, which is really what matters right? I'm happy if she's happy. We're still in love. In fact, since we don't have to go to school anymore, we spend the whole day holding hands and staring up at the beautiful sky.

**Ryland Fray (District Six)**

I'm happy we died together. We died before the Game got really ugly, which I'm thankful for. It wasn't too hot. It was hard watching as the other tributes died of heat stroke. Jared's death was the weirdest, by far. I don't think I've ever seen a tribute that died of a heart attack before. Zroya and Terra are friends. This world is so much prettier. Koda and I finally have peace. We're so happy, now. Sometimes, in this world, it snows. I love stepping through the light flakes without falling on my face. There is no more pain here.

**Eli Trailbreak (District Seven)**

Oh, Rikki. I miss you so much. I want you back. I still don't regret volunteering for your brother, Rikki, but I really miss you. We never talked about a real relationship and I really regret that. I hope you're smiling. Don't grieve for me. I'm not too sad. I just wish I could have kissed you. We never kissed before. I know you're sad. I know you miss me. Don't hate me because I volunteered. I don't think I could live if your brother died. You would be so sad. I had to do it. I hope that one day, you'll understand this.

**Amara Kaelyn (District Seven)**

Poor dad. He's been sad lately. My mom has been trying to comfort him, but he just lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Keion misses me, too. I still think he's annoying, but I could hate him after he started crying when I died. Benevolence has been coming over to my family's house every day to visit my body. She finally told that boy she loves him. They're now dating. I'm happy for her. I never got to tease her and hold it over her head that I was right… he _did_ like her back. Oh, well.

**Reddas Candelore (District Eight)**

Stupid parents. They didn't grieve. Every time someone tells my parents they're sorry for their loss, my parents wave it off like it's nothing. Was I really nothing to them? I really hope I meant _something_ to them. They must have loved me, right? I mean, they couldn't have just… On a happier note, I've found love. She makes me laugh. She's not a perfectionist and I know my parents wouldn't approve of her but I don't really care. She tells me she knows my parents loved me all along. I really want to believe her.

**Brooklyn Richards (District Eight)**

Emmaline won! I knew I picked the right girl. I just knew it. My mom acts strong for my sister, but I know she's been crying at night. I wish I could comfort her. My sister, Jennifer, still has her happy-go-lucky attitude, but she misses me. I've found love, too, like many of the other tributes. He died two years ago. I really like him. He calms me down when I get nervous and jittery. He's smart, but sometimes gets depressed. I love when I make him smile. It makes me feel like I'm the light that leads him back.

**Colt Evans (District Nine)**

The tornado killed me. I was beaten by a stupid storm. I know I never had a chance, but it was still a little disappointing. I've seen Teila crying. Nash doesn't cry. He's been strong. Teila, however, has been trying to make contact with that girl, Naia. I've seen Naia, too. She was upset when I died. She started crying, actually. I felt bad for her. She turned off the television, even though we're supposed to watch the whole Game. She defied the rules for me. I don't like her or anything, but it's good to know that someone had my back.

**Harron Rishno (District Ten)**

Jomas and Jaynei got married. Jaynei cried when Jomas talked about me. They miss me. In fact, even Jomas started tearing when he talked about how I volunteered for him. He was really upset. He and Jaynei don't have any children, yet. Jaynei often treats Alexias, my little sister, like their baby. She doesn't mind. I think she sort of enjoys getting babied. My family is managing. My mom was the wedding planner. She was a little bitter at first, but she became much better over time. Things get better in time.

**Calla Emmerlyn (District Ten)**

Cole and I started dating. When I asked him why he saved me, he said he loved me. We kissed. Fireworks went off as our lips touched. Now, we take walks beside Ryland and Koda. It's a peaceful life. Cole is the sweetest boy ever. Miranda, my little sister (remember, I promised her I would come home safely) was very mad at me. She refused to talk about me at my funeral. I hope she'll forgive me, eventually. Cole told me not to worry. She's only five. When she gets older, she'll probably forgive me. I really hope so.

**Krish Avernthorn (District Eleven)**

I died. I don't really have anything else to say, honestly. I miss my mom. She's been depressed. I still have my chain token. I miss working in the wheat fields. Kaydence and I didn't really know each other very well, but we got along well enough. I sort of wish I'd gotten to know her better, but it's too late. Emmaline won. I wish Kaydence did instead. I don't have anything against Emmaline. She seems extremely sweet. I'm happy for her. I just would have liked it better if Kaydence had won, instead.

**Cole Ennesser (District Twelve)**

Calla fell in love with me. It was so awesome. I didn't know what to think. After I told her I loved her, I leaned in. My lips touched her perfect ones. She didn't pull away. We spend our days kissing and watching the sky. Calla's still upset about her little sister. I know Miranda will forgive her eventually. What could she say? She couldn't have told her sister, "Oh, no, I'm not going to survive. See you in the afterlife, 'kay?" I don't think so. It wasn't her fault. Miranda will forgive her soon.

**Jocelyn Tegwen (District Twelve)**

I still sing. Once in a while, I wake up early enough to sing with the songbirds. It's fun. Brooke and I are still good friends. Her boyfriend seems sweet enough. I'm a little overprotective of her, but Brooke doesn't seem to mind. I make a good, headstrong security guard. My family misses me. They used to be the happiest family in the district… possibly all of Panem. Now, they're always depressed. I hate that I did that to them. I wish I could hug each and every one of them one more time, but it's too late. Too late.


	50. One Still Standing

**One Still Standing**

"Kaydence…" I hear my father moan. He is sitting on the ground, holding me.

Wait. How do I know this? How am I here? What happened? _Everything comes rushing back to me. _I was in the 72nd Hunger Games. Emmaline and I were allied. I was weak. I passed out. I'm still alive?

"D-dad?" I croak. My dad drops my head and jumps away from me.

"K-KAYDENCE? YOU'RE ALIVE?" my father exclaims. I sit up, my muscles aching.

"Hey…" I cough.

"How are you alive? I saw you die onscreen! The Capitol delivered you here and said you were dead!"

"I'm alive, though…" I say stupidly. I have the worst headache I've ever had in my life.

_A week later…_

My father and I have finally figured this whole thing out. Apparently, I passed out because of heat stroke. Everyone thought I'd died, but I was in a coma. The Capitol citizens controlling the helicopter didn't care whether I was really dead, so they didn't check my pulse. I was passed out. My dad had gotten me back. He took my body and was talking to me when I woke up and scared him big-time. It's so confusing, but I believe that's the case.

I can't reveal that I'm alive, or the Capitol will probably kill me. That would NOT be good.

A month after the Game, I manage to get Emmaline's number. I use our old telephone to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Um, who's this?"

"This sounds creepy and impossible… but it's Kaydence. Kaydence Bayle."

"K-Kaydence? You died."

"No… that's the really funny thing. I didn't."

"I don't understand."

I explain the whole thing to her, including how I can't ever go out in public again.

"I shouldn't be declared the Victor, then!" Emmaline stresses.

"No. You deserve it."

"I don't even get to see you again! How horrible is that? I mean, what happened? I just… don't understand. I won't _ever _be able to see you?"

"Probably not."

"I could visit your house, claiming that I start a friendship with your dad."

"It'll be hard, though. You won't have privacy anymore. Victors are public property."

"It'll be worth it."

And it was. A couple of years passed by. Emmaline visited me every month. It was really nice to see her. The 74th Hunger Game looms above our head. I have a feeling it'll be really exciting.

Author's Note: Ah! That's it! I'm done. I can't believe it. I'm going to miss all of my tributes. I got so attached to them… and all my readers! Thank you so much! I wouldn't have been able to write if not for you. I hope you enjoyed this journey. Oh, I'm tearing up. Cryyy! I'll miss you all. Thank you for making this such a good experience for me.


End file.
